Heal Me
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected.
1. Prologue

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected.  
_

**Prologue - In C****aptivation**_**  
**_

Black eyes stared straight ahead of him. Cries of agony reverberated throughout the chamber. Helplessly the double spy watched on as Bellatrix Lestrange resumed her torture on none other than the only female of the Golden Trio. Below her feet lie Hermione Granger tears pouring down her cheeks pleading for the wicked witch to cease her hexes. A jet of green light collided at her broken body. Sweat trickled down the side of her temple.

"...s..stop.." she whimpered.

"Tell me where is Potter you filthy little mudblood!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but her exhaustion took over.

"What was that?" Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of her hair, "Speak now and I may spare your life," she said in a sing song voice.

Bellatrix grinned evilly pinning her body onto Hermione.

The young witch screamed for her life. Crying out once again pleading her to stop as Bellatrix began to etch the word 'mudblood' into her flesh. Her piercing voice echoed mixing with Bellatrix's sadistic laughter pleasing all the death eaters in the room but one.

...

_"You must not interfere Severus," Dumbledore said watching the many emotions that played upon his double spy's face._

_"First you have been prepping Potter like a pig only to feed him to Voldemort and now you are tossing Miss Granger at the death eaters like a rag doll!" _

_"Severus...what is one student to -_

_"A million...do you not think I understand that? Miss Granger is not an ordinary student Albus...she is the key to helping Potter defeat the Dark Lord. I will not allow another student die in the hands of the Dark Lord," Severus exclaimed before swiftly turning to leave Dumbledore's office._

_..._

"Are you ready for some excitement mudblood?!" Bellatrix squealed grabbing Hermione's hair to drag her up on her feet. A new pain seared throughout her body. Breathing heavily the teen whispered a word.

"P..please..."

"What? Did you say please? Did you hear that fellows? It seems here our mudblood whore would like to have some fun," Bellatrix placed her pale hand over Hermione's breast taking a handful of her shirt. She slowly tugged it and eventually ripped the shirt exposing the young witch's body to the men in the room.

"N...no..please stop..."

Hermione lifted her uninjured arm trying her best to fight back Bellatrix's attempts to expose anymore of her broken body to the death eaters. Swiftly her eyes darted to the black ones gazing at her remorsefully. Her hazel orbs pleading help and expressing shame...

The group of death eaters licked their lips as one tried to reach over to have a go with Hermione when a hand deflected his hand setting it on fire.

"I believe the Dark Lord has a reward for me that has been left pending and I intend to make use of that reward now..." Severus said reaching over to claim Hermione from Bellatrix.

"Of course...our dear Severus has a fetish for mudbloods...do what you will to her make her cry, fuc -"

"Give me what is mine and I do what ever I like...I do not need any orders from you Lestrange... or should I tell your precious Dark Lord how you overstepped your boundaries again?" Severus threatened.

A growl escaped from Bellatrix's lips and soon she backed off.

"You failed in collecting information about Potter from the girl - "

"Then you gather information from her let's see how successful you are," Bellatrix spat tossing Hermione to him. Severus gracefully wrapped his arms around Hermione turning her body to press her chest against him. Her exposed body no longer visible to the audience in the room. "Oh trust me, I'll be much more successful than you Bellatrix. The only reason the Dark Lord keeps you around is for a quick fuck and -

Bellatrix screeched, "Avada Kedavra!"

Severus instantly dodged the spell side stepping around Bellatrix before knocking her unconscious. Without another word Severus apparated away from Malfoy Manor clutching Hermione to his chest as her arm bled with the word 'Mudblood' carved into her skin.

Fin~

**_A/N - Hello everyone. I am starting a new story that has just been plaguing my mind lately. I've been reading so many Severus x Hermione stories that I've been inspired to write again. It's been a very long time. I hope you all enjoy this story.  
_**

**_Lastly, scenes from the book or movie has been altered in this fanfic. Please no bashing me. _**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Day After

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

_A/N: So I haven't used this website in over 2 years. I just want to clarify that this is a Severus x Hermione fanfic. I totally durped on categorizing it as that. so for those who notified me thank you very much for letting me know._

**Chapter 1 - The Day After**

Severus sat at his seat watching Hermione sleep. Her flesh pale as death marred with scars that will take some time to heal. Although he had a distaste for the young witch he knew she did not deserve this. She was too young to have to carry the burden of the world on her shoulders. He knew perfectly well that Harry and Ron were searching for her. He knew about breaking into Bellatrix's vault. He also knew that they were successful in retrieving the sword. Severus breathed in deeply. Hermione had been a spirited and brilliant student. He would never admit that to her. But the new image of her broken soul was too much for him to bear. He knew what he had to do but he knew that his emotions were wavering. How long before he exposes himself as a double spy? Right now he needed a brandy.

...

"What are we going to do? They've got Hermione and we can't just go back in there and rescue her?" Ron exclaimed. Harry stood from his chair pacing back and forth.

"Hang on," Harry said. He rushed out of the living room into Hermione's room to go through her bed.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"I remember Hermione had a time turner."

"Are you bloody mad? We don't even know how to use a time turner. What if we end up in the wrong time?"

"Well what else are we going to do?!"

Ron backed off from Harry's outburst. They both settled down sitting on Hermione's bed. "Sorry mate...I'm just trying to find a way to get Hermione back. For all we know Bellatrix is torturing her as we speak."

Ron nodded sadly..."We'll find a way... let's hope they haven't killed her yet..."

The two boys nodded remaining seated on their best female friend's bed.

...

"Minerva..." Severus began as he knocked on her door. The door swung open to reveal a worried transfiguration professor.

"Severus do come in..." she stepped back letting Severus walk into her chambers.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

For a brief second Severus's eyes shut.

"Severus what has happened?"

"Minerva there is something you need to see. Please accompany me to my quarters," without hesitation she quickly grabbed her wand and followed Severus to the Slytherin tower.

"Oh dear," Minerva gasped, "Who did this to her?"

Unable to look into her eyes he simply answered, "Bellatrix Lestrange. She had her captive for almost 8 hours...Albus...I could not do anything for her..."

Minerva placed a soft hand on his shoulder. She knew about his mission. Acting as a double spy for the benefit of the Wizarding world. Such a cruel fate he was bestowed upon. Sometime today Albus will have a piece of her mind.

"You've done enough Severus... I am happy she is here safe and alive...thank you for returning her to us...have you located Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. As soon as the three of them had entered Malfoy manor Potter and Weasley were able to escape. I have no idea of their whereabouts."

"I see...Severus for the time being there isn't much we can do...please rest up and we will have a discussion later tonight," she released his shoulders eying him one last time before making her way to Dumbledore's office.

...

Later that day four people occupied the office of Albus Dumbledore. Sounds of feet pacing about resonated throughout the office. The room was dimly lit as the fire blazed from the hearth with intensity that matched Minerva's anger right now. Minerva placed a gentle hand on the small back of Hermione as she silently sobbed.

"Dear... there are a many great things we must discuss -

"Why?...How?...we thought you were dead!" Hermione gasped trying her best not to lose control. Dumbledore frowned before placing a sorrowful gaze to the young witch.

"Miss Granger... as Minerva had said, there are a many great things we must discuss. And we shall begin with my death."

Dumbledore reached his hand out offering them all to take a seat. Severus who was also in the room silently observing had taken slow strides before sitting beside the two witches. He briefly glanced at Hermione seeing her full attention was now on Dumbledore. The elder professor took a deep breath before he began to speak.

Fin~

**_A/N - Well chapter 2 is up. I'm doing my best here to convey my thoughts. Again as I have stated at the top, thanks for letting me know that I made a mistake on categorizing the fan fic pairing.  
_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Dumbledore's Revelation

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

_A/N: I just want to take a quick moment to say thank you for all those who have left me great reviews. I also want to thank all those who are currently following my story. I wasn't expecting to see so many people reading my fanfic. Thank you again._

**Chapter 2 - Dumbledore's Revelation**

"How could you do that to - Professor Dumbledore with all do respect sir, you can't just go around and make decisions all on your own!" Hermione said enraged with everything that the Headmaster had said.

"Let me get this straight...you knew that Malfoy was chosen to end your life but you had Professor Snape pretend to murder you so you can save Malfoy from making the biggest mistake of his life?"

"That is correct Miss Granger," Dumbledore breathed out. However, he was not expecting her to say the next few words to him out loud in front of Minerva and Severus.

"Do you have no care for Professor Snape's well being? He is just as human as the rest of us. Even more so than Malfoy," she gritted her teeth directing her eyes towards the fire place as if trying to enlarge the flame and burn the office down. Minerva released a sigh.

"I believe that is only the first part of our discussion."

Hermione shifted in her seat avoiding Severus's gaze. She had realized she had shown pity to her once most despised professor. Little did she know that there was more hidden beneath his exterior.

"Professor Mcgonagall, did you know of all that is going on since the beginning?"

"No...of course not Miss Granger. I had no idea that Albus was to fake death in the hands of Severus. I was just as furious as you were once I heard Severus had killed Albus..."

"Then how did you find out?" she asked no longer upset over Severus's life but revealing curiosity in her eyes.

"It was one day after the funeral...I had come up to the office to gather all of Albus's possessions. As I entered his storage I had seen a figure. I thought it was a ghost but then I realized that it couldn't have been. Albus had revealed himself to me alive and breathing. That same day Severus had become the new Headmaster. Oh I was so furious I almost hexed Severus as soon as I saw him. But Albus had pulled me to the side to discuss the events that had occurred the previous week. It became clear to me that there was more to helping Mr. Potter in defeating the Dark Lord."

Satisfied with Minerva's answer the young witch turned to Dumbledore, "Harry said he had seen you fall off the tower. How were you able to escape that fall? And if you are here alive and breathing...then who is that person in your casket right now?"

Severus smirked as a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes can be seen, "You are truly the brightest witch of your year. Miss Granger do you recall your lesson with Remus in sending counter courses against a boggart?"

Hermione's eyes widen with realization, "You mean a boggart was what Professor Snape killed that night? But how is that possible? I thought a boggart reflects your greatest fear -

"And in that moment there had been both Draco and I in the room," Severus interrupted her, "we both had the same great fear...it was to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"But professor if you knew of this plan you would have been less fearful for killing Professor Dumbledore unless," her brows were tightly knitted together as she was putting together every bit and pieces together of what Dumbledore had just revealed to her. It was then a thought came to her mind.

"You never knew about the boggart did you professor?" she asked Severus.

"Once again you are the brightest witch of your year," Dumbledore grinned offering her a lemon drop. Hermione kindly rejected his offer becoming more intrigued with the new information that was unraveling before her.

"During the time of my supposed death I had time to conjure a spell that would transfigure an object to look and feel exactly like me. In other words I had placed a copy of myself on the area where I would have fallen from the tower. Everything had worked according to plan and Severus had successfully murdered me. Since then I have been in hiding."

"But professor when will you reveal yourself to everyone?" Hermione asked.

"In the proper time I will but for now Voldemort must not know that I am still alive."

"Were you even at the tower with Professor Snape and Malfoy?"

"As I had said before Miss Granger, the only person present before Severus and young Draco was a boggart. I knew that not informing Severus how he would kill me would make it his fear. If I had hinted that I would place a boggart in my place he would not have been able to carry the heavy weight and fear of ending my life. I stood below the tower awaiting at the very right moment to switch the bodies..."

"...were you planning on ever telling Professor Snape that you were alive?"

"Of course I would and I did. I had found Severus alone in this office. I -

"Had no idea that he would fake his death. However it worked despite what ever means was done to successfully convince the Dark Lord that Albus no longer exists among the living," Severus said. This was a very touchy subject and he had no intentions revealing any weakness to the prized Gryffindor know-it-all. With everything about Dumbledore's death cleared up Hermione released a breath. She knew there was more they needed to discuss however the time had struck midnight. Both professor Mcgonagall and Snape had an early duty they needed to fulfill the next day. As for her she needed to figure out where to go from here.

"Sir...what will happen to me now that I have escaped from Malfoy Manor?" Dumbledore smiled gently to her, "In the mean time you must seek shelter somewhere else. No one must know that you are here in Hogwarts. We need you to return to where ever you were located with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You three still have a mission you must fulfill. However, I also have a separate mission for you. In time you will find out what it is. Without another word Dumbledore dismissed Severus, Hermione, and Minerva. Bidding them goodnight Dumbledore had requested for Hermione's presence again the following day.

...

Hermione lay on the bed of Severus Snape. She could not sleep. The moment her eyes shut all she could see was Bellatrix and her nasty smile. Feeling disgusted Hermione sat up. She noticed Severus staring at her from across the hall. Immediately he walked away turning off the lights from his seating room. Severus can hear footsteps making its way to the seating room. He could hear her uneven breathing.

"P...professor..." Hermione spoke quietly hoping he could hear her at the same time not. She drew closer to the love seat reaching out her left hand to touch him. Immediately Severus's callous hand caught hers. She released a small gasp feeling his fingers circling around her wrist. Through the moonlit room he could see her face clearly. Her eyes watered and he released the hard look he had just a few moments ago. His face soften as he allowed her to melt into his embrace as she began to sob. He placed a scarred hand on her back allowing her to soak her tears into his shirt. What was he to do now? He had no idea of how to comfort a girl, a crying girl.

Fin~

**_A/N - Woo. This was most certainly a tough one to write. I do apologize if some parts do not make sense. Hopefully the rest of my chapters are a little more in depth such as this. Enjoy!_**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Golden Trio Reunited

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 3 - The Golden Trio Reunited**

Lifting her eyelids Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Glancing around she questioned herself if everything had been a dream. Stretching her legs she realized something warm holding onto her. Her heart skipped a beat seeing a sleeping Professor Snape close to her face. Cheeks burning furiously she gently removed his arm from her waist being very careful not to wake him from his slumber. Tiptoeing back into Severus's room she carefully shut the bedroom door. Placing herself on the edge of his bed. She let her hands fall on her lap before making two fists.

Her hazel eyes fell to her arm. Such a foul word etched onto her skin. The feeling of nausea returned.

Standing up she shook her head and walked to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. The mirror was beautiful in a dark way. The rim decorated with black and silver snakes entwining one another with intricate engravings of ancient scriptures dating back before the founding of the Four Houses. Hermione let her fingers travel the rim feeling the texture. It was such a beautiful mirror. A smile played upon her lips thinking about how Severus Snape could have ever owned something beautiful. Despite all that has happened to her she remained optimistic about the future. They will defeat Voldemort together, then she could continue with her studies, find a good bloke for herself, get married and have kids.

Her thoughts shifted to Bill and Fleur. She reminded herself to apologize for leaving them the night of their wedding. She was never close to Fleur before but ever since Voldemort had been making his frequent presence in the last few months she couldn't help forming a small friendship with her. Removing her fingers from the mirror she turned the faucet on and allowed the cool water soak her hands. How she wish to reunite with Ron and Harry soon to continue their search for Horcruxes. How were the boys? Were they searching for her? Were they still alive?

She shook her head then splashed the cool water to her face. Again she stared at herself. She had a small bruise on her forehead. Then her sights set on her neck. Scratch marks and bruises were showcasing themselves to the world.

"With a few ointments those marks will vanish..." Severus's silky voice spoke interrupting her from her thoughts. He stood by the door watching her carefully.

She continued to stare at the nasty marks scrunching her face, "It felt like the world was coming to an end...if she held on longer I could have died -

"It is best not to lament on such thoughts. I believe you have a meeting with Albus," he said swiftly exiting the bathroom.

Hermione released her neck sighing to herself. She couldn't understand her potions professor. It wasn't long until she found herself seated again in Dumbledore's office. She waited for the Headmaster to make his way to his desk.

"Lemon drop Miss Granger?" She shook her head.

"I believe Severus has located Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's whereabouts," with this Hermione's heart began to beat faster.

"Severus will accompany you to their location and from there I believe it is best for you to make it known to them about my condition as well as yours. This however shall not change what must be done," he eyed her knowingly.

"Will there be anything else you would like to discuss with me before you take off?" He asked her.

Hermione thought carefully. She wanted to ask him about her new mission but thought it was best to wait. Dumbledore would surely have told her about her mission already if it was a main priority but it seems that was not of importance at the moment. She shook her head as she stood up to exit his office.

"Oh one last thing..." Dumbledore reached into his pocket to hand her a box, "When the moment is right open it with caution. In time it will help you and Severus when it seems like there is no light in this world. However only open it when it is the right moment," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione thanked Dumbledore accepting the box before walking down the stone staircase. She murmured a shrinking charm and carefully placed the shrunken box into her pocket. Making her way back to Slytherin tower Hermione had bumped into Severus.

"Foolish girl...you should have set a concealing charm on yourself. If anyone were to find you -"

They heard a set of feet heading their way. He grabbed her arm and yanked her into a dark alcove. His body pressed against hers with his hand over her mouth. He eyed Mr. Filch in the corner. The grimy man had stopped to turn but saw nothing. Mr. Filch muttered about students skipping classes before making his way to the other side of the castle. Severus released a sigh shifting his gaze to a frightened witch. He quickly removed his hand over her mouth watching tears fall from her eyes.

"It hurts..." she whispered. Suddenly he felt hot liquid burning his hand. He released her arm realizing he had grabbed the arm with the vulgar word etched onto her skin. Easing his way out of the alcove he gently reached out his hand to assist her in getting out of the alcove. Severus muttered a spell and the blood vanished leaving an opened wound to dry.

"Thank you," she whispered grateful for his actions.

"If you hadn't been so careless Mr. Filch would have seen you," he reprimanded her. Then out of the blue she giggled. It was a sad giggle. His eye brow twitched.

"What is it that you find humorous about this situation Miss Granger?"

"I wish it was easy again...rather than hiding from the likes of Voldemort fearing for our lives...I wish it would be back to normal where I would be scared of getting caught hiding in a hidden alcove with a man...then..." she trailed off realizing what she had said was silly. She blushed looking away from her professor. It was rather bold of her to say something like that when she had no idea what kind of person he was. After all he was just her potions professor. But in the last few hours it was as if he had become a whole new person. She knew she was overstepping her boundaries.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that..."

To ease the awkward situation Severus whispered to her, "You are lucky you are no longer my student. I would have deducted fifty point for your stupidity."

With that he motioned her to follow him back to his quarters.

...

"This is getting us nowhere Harry!" Ron banged his head on the table.

"How are we supposed to get to her? We don't even know if she's alive."

"Quit it Ron I'm trying to figure out what to do. Hermione wouldn't want us to stop our search for Horcruxes even with her disappearance but..."

"Mate... we need Hermione...she's the brains in our group if you hadn't realize that already..." Ron breathed out. Harry rolled his eyes searching for something but didn't know exactly what he was searching for.

...

Minerva embraced Hermione.

"Please be careful dear," he said holding in her tears. When will be the next time Minerva would see Hermione, she had no clue.

"Professor thank you so much for taking care of me. Thank you for telling me the truth. At least now...now I won't have to hate Professor Snape as much as I did..." both women laughed as Severus growled, "Are you both finish making a waterfall on my carpet or will I have to break you up?"

Minerva smiled, "Do not mind him...as you know our dear Severus still lacks the skills in the social area."

"Non-sense Professor, he saved my life. I owe it to him," they continued to talk as if he wasn't there. Severus made a frown upset that he was being ignored.

"Well now... enough of this -

"Finally," Severus intervened.

"Oh grow up Severus you only live once. We never know when will be the next time Hermione and I will speak. Have a little patience," she lectured before giving Hermione one last hug.

"Take care of her Severus...I expect her to be under proper care with you. Be safe you two. Send Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley my prayers," she said waving to them. Hermione waved to Minerva as Severus gestured for them to leave. Together they apparated away from the castle.

Hermione felt her insides churn. There was so much spinning going on. She felt like she was going to puke. Immediately she felt her body drop colliding to the ground. However she felt a hand put a halt on such a rough landing. She whispered a grateful thank you to Severus. Hermione took a few minutes to collect herself when she noticed a familiar forest.

"This is it...This is where -

"Ron did you hear that?!" she heard the voice of Harry. Whipping around she came face to face with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" the two boys exclaimed. They both ran to her enveloping her in their arms.

"Blimey Hermione how did you get here?" Ron asked releasing her. Suddenly they drew their wands out.

"What is Snape doing here?" Harry started.

"No! Wait!" Hermione jumped in between Harry and Ron and Severus. Harry's eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"Wait Harry Ron please put your wands down."

"Hermione! He's a murderer! Get away from him!" Ron yelled.

"No! Wait!" she pleaded, "Hang on let me explain... can we go into the tent -

"No!" Harry roared.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "Harry James Potter put your wand down this instant! We have much to discuss and I rather not discuss it here where we are open to other creatures and death eaters! You too Ron!"

The two boys stared at her as if she had three heads. Not wanting to argue they both put their wands down before leading Hermione and Severus into the tent. Severus watched the two boys murmuring to one another sending him dirty looks. He rolled his eyes. The two fools he thought. At least one person in their trio had more sense and intelligence. Moving deeper into the tent he noticed the place was a mess. He could hear Hermione's voice.

"What on earth did you guys do to our tent?!"

"Well Hermione we were trying to search for your time turner," Harry began.

"Were you going to go back in time to retrieve me?" He nodded at her slightly embarrassed.

"You do realize that a time turner is difficult to use. If you don't use it properly you could mess up time," she said gently anger slowly disappearing. She was thankful that her friends cared enough to try to find her.

"Oh you boys," unable to stay mad at them. She held onto them both starting to tear up again. She released them saying a spell. Instantly the room cleaned itself up and everything had been placed to where it was. She turned to Severus telling him to sit down. He obliged taking a seat beside Hermione. He got looks from Ron and Harry.

"Oh you two stop it...as I had said to you I will explain everything," taking a breath, "After you have managed to escape I was unlucky. Bellatrix managed to get a hold of me and apparated us into Malfoy Manor...

"What did she do to you?" Harry asked.

Wiping her tears she rolled up a sleeve to reveal a healing wound. Ron and Harry both took in a deep breath. They both reached for her arm.

"That fucking witch will pay for this," Ron spat.

"Ron! Language please..."

"Hermione that bitch tortured you and you're telling me to watch my language? Only you Hermione only you," Ron said comforting her.

"So why is Snape here?" Harry continued.

"Professor Snape saved my life...when Bellatrix tortured me she had offered me to the other death eaters and he -

"She what?!" they both exclaimed. She continued, "he stepped in and rescued me. He basically diverted their attention to her and he took me and we escaped. But before I go on I have to tell you something about Dumbledore. Dumbledore is still alive."

Fin~

**_A/N - Well it seems like my chapters are getting longer hahha._**


	5. Chapter 4 Hunt for Horcruxes

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 4 - Hunt for Horcruxes **

"You're joking right?" Ron asked. When neither Hermione nor Severus responded he groaned.

"What exactly happened while we were separated?" Harry intervened wanting to get the details.

"After Professor Snape rescued me I was a sleep for a good amount of time. By the time I woke up Dumbledore had wanted to speak to both me and Professor Snape. Of course Professor Mcgonagall was there too. She also knows about Professor Dumbledore's condition. The four of us were in his office for a while. He told me that he faked his death. Professor Snape had actually killed a boggart. So to sum it up, Dumbledore had ordered Professor Snape to kill him but knowing that he would fear ending his life he placed a boggart so that he could pretend to murder him. Dumbledore waited at the bottom of the tower and switched the bodies. And Professor Snape's allegiance is to the Order."

The four of them sat in silence as Hermione and Severus waited patiently for the two boy's reaction. Ron sat there mouth opened surprised with the new found information as Harry sat very still trying to process the information Hermione so graciously explained.

"But you have a dark mark," Harry began.

"If you hadn't figured it out by now Mr. Potter I am a double spy...no one must know of my allegiance. Do not be foolish and go parading about this new information," Severus hissed.

"No sir...but one question...how long have you been on our side?"

This was a question Severus refused to answer. With the look in his eyes which Hermione caught she instantly detracted Harry's attention reaching out for Salazar's locket that had been laying on the table hidden beneath a red cloth. She slid the locket from it's hiding spot and held it to her hand smoothing her finger across the ancient chain.

"This is the real locket of Salazar Slytherin..." said softly admiring the intricate design. Although it had not symbolized her house she truly saw why it was beautiful in its own way.

"I've been searching for some other ways to destroy it and I really think that there's no other way to destroy this unless its with the sword or a Basilisk fang," Harry whispered, "Do you think Bellatrix might know about the Horcruxes? When you were with her, did she mention anything in particular that could be of use to us?"

"No. She never brought anything up...and I don't think she knows about Horcruxes. Most of my time there was mainly her torturing me. She kept asking about you...I couldn't give you away. I'm honestly glad that I was the only one that got caught. I am happy both you and Ron were able to escape before she set eyes on you. Bellatrix had thought I would know where you would escape to. But in honesty I had no idea. I thought you both would come here first but I wasn't too sure since the death eaters were able to locate us...even so I did my best not to give you away," looking down Hermione made a fist of her hand while rolling her sleeve down to cover her new wound. Wringing her hands together she opened her mouth to speak once more.

"We need to relocate quickly before any of them return to capture us again. Thank Merlin they haven't thought of coming back here to look. They must have assumed that you guys have went somewhere else...Professor Snape is here to help us... Under Dumbledore's orders I am to return to you both and continue our search in destroying the Horcruxes. For the mean time we will continue to act the way we were before. We do not know Professor Snape's allegiance."

Turning to Severus a thought came in her mind, "In speaking of Horcruxes, Professor do you happen to know anything about them?"

Severus's lips formed a thin line thinking about whether he should assist them in successfully destroying the Horcruxes.

"What do you wish to uncover? Depending on the question I will answer what I feel should be answered."

"The only one we have at the moment is the locket. We have figured out that Harry destroyed Tom Riddle's diary and Professor Dumbledore had destroyed Marvolo Gaunt's ring. So far the only thing we can think of that is powerful enough to destroy the Horcruxes are a Basilisk fang and Godric Gryffindor's sword which is impregnated with the Basilisk's venom...but we have neither of them..." she glanced at Harry and Ron sadly.

"Maybe there's another way to destroy the locket," Ron finally spoke.

"I can not disclose how to destroy the Horcruxes...perhaps you have noticed what types of items the Dark Lord himself used to split his soul," he murmured.

Hermione blurted "Of course!" after a few moments of thinking. Harry and Ron gazed at her quizzically.

"Exactly how can you figure something out with such a vague hint from Snape?" Ron exclaimed watching her express her great epiphany.

"Ron don't you get it?!" Immediately Hermione ran to her room rummaging through her trunk searching for her book of relics. Rushing from her room she slammed the thick worn out book down onto the table frantically flipping through the pages. Her finger pointed to a picture of the locket. Tapping the image a couple of times with her finger she placed her other hand on her hip.

"There's a possibility that the other Horcruxes are items from the Four Founders of Hogwarts. I just don't know what they could be...There's only five Horcruxes left that need to be destroyed. One of them we have in our possession. That leaves four. Hmmmm but then that would still leave out one Horcrux that we are unsure of. If each relic from the four houses counts as a Horcrux that means only three are left that we haven't found since we already possess something of Slytherin," in deep thought neither of them paid any attention to Severus who was currently having a battle in his mind.

He reminded himself over and over that he must not reveal anything about the Horcruxes. This was their mission they had to deal with. At the same time he watched Hermione thinking. Of course she would be able to solve their issue. How she was able to conclude that the other Horcruxes were relics of each founder of Hogwarts with his statement was beyond him. For once he had to agree with Ron.

After what seemed like hours Ron tapped Hermione's shoulder, "Well?" Ron asked, "Have you figured anything out?"

"Relax Ron I'm thinking...we might actually be getting closer," she continued to flip through the pages when her eyes landed on another item.

"Wait! I've got it!" she stood straight excitedly, "the only known relic at the moment belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw is her lost diadem. This means that the diadem could actually be a Horcrux...then again it is lost...no one has seen it in decades," she began to babble on about things that confused both Harry and Ron.

"Uh...Mione what's a diadem?" Ron looked at her curiously.

"A diadem is crown or more like a tiara...since no one has seen it we can't be sure that this is what it really looks like," she sighed staring at a beautiful sketch of a tiara.

"I'm glad you figured out one but honestly how are we supposed to find it? No one's seen it in years and we don't even know what it looks like!"

"Oh Ron stop being like that...I'm trying my best here...if you don't think I'm right then why don't you figure out all the other Horcruxes!"

"Mione relax...I'm not saying you are wrong I'm just saying the possibility of finding this diadem is as low as Neville passing potions."

Frustrated Hermione stood closing the book. Without realizing it the three teens had been pouring out their thoughts and ideas and researching for the next Horcrux within four hours completely ignoring their potions professor. Stretching her arms she turned to look outside, "We really need to relocate before they suspect we are back here again. Professor Snape would you mind helping us relocate?"

...

Up north of London the four lot had apparated as far as possible. Recovering from the world spinning below their feet Ron helped unpacked and un-shrink a few objects before questioning their choice of destination.

"Mione why exactly did you choose this...Calf of what's this place called?"

Dropping their bags on the grass. The area was a lush green. They were surrounded by water and openness. They could literally be stranded if they didn't know how to apparate. The wind was not intense but there was a cool breeze that continued throughout the land.

"Ron the only reason why I know this place is because my parents and I vacationed at Isle of Man which is not too far from here. Literally you can hop over this island to the next land and it's right there," she said gruffly. Ron grinned nervously before retreating to work elsewhere until she cooled down. She was more focused on setting the tent up before the sun had completely set. Moving her wand to the next section of the tent Hermione released a gasp.

"Ah!" She sank to her knees clutching her wand. The pain coursing throughout her arm was growing again. Blood seeped through her sleeve dripping in droplets. She moved her sleeve up to see the word 'Mudblood' rewrite itself again on her arm replacing the slowly fading wound. The cuts were opening again creating streams of blood oozing out of her flesh. She choked on her own saliva as she fought her urge to scream. Dropping her cream colored wand she clutched her arm praying for the pain to go away. Streams of tears cascade from her eyes like two waterfalls. Her breathing quickened as she sank lower to the grassy field.

"Mione!" Harry screamed. He happened to be standing beside her as she was setting the tent up when she startled him with her wail. Holding onto her he looked up to see how far Ron and Severus were. Ron had walked away after not getting a nice answer from Hermione. At the top of his lungs, Harry called out for Ron and Severus.

"Ron! Professor Snape! Help! There's something wrong with Hermione!"

Harry clutched Hermione for dear life. Her cries increasingly becoming louder; more horrid. Her legs were kicking about as Harry tried to keep her still. Upon hearing their names Ron and Severus dropped what they were doing and dashed back to the tent.

"Mione!" Ron panicked.

Swiftly kneeling down Severus extended his arms to Harry taking Hermione from his arms. He laid her back onto his chest and gently grasped her arm. He gingerly straighten her arm out to examine the wound. Curse you Bellatrix, he said in his mind. The knife she had used to penetrate Hermione's flesh was no doubt enchanted. There would be no way that her wound would open itself up over and over again as if Bellatrix was carving into her skin now. Hermione had her eyes shut tightly fearing to see the enormity of blood she had lost. Her arm was pouring streams of blood at this moment.

"Pplease make it sstop," she winced.

As gentle as possible Severus lifted his wand and pointed at her ever growing wound.

"What are you going to do to her?!" Ron yelled still lacking trust within the potions master.

"Vulnera Sanentur..." Severus whispered. A bright light radiated out from his wand and wrapped itself around her arm. The profuse bleeding had ceased and the wound was slowly closing. Sweat dripped from Hermione's brow as they silently waited anxiously for the wound to close up. Ron's eyes traveled to the last letter of the word before throwing himself onto Hermione. Harry as relieved as Ron had dropped to his knees to envelop Ron and Hermione in his arms. In this moment neither of them had cared that all four of them were on the ground unceremoniously hugging one another. By hugging one another it was really just Ron and Harry sandwiching Hermione between them and Severus. Oh what a sight that would have been if anyone else had seen them. Hermione gasping felt her lips twitch upward. Oh how she adored her best friends and severely appreciated what Severus had done for her. This would be the second time or rather third time he had saved her if you count hiding her from Filch's watch in the corridor the other day.

...

"Oh Ron it wasn't that bad -

"Mione we just hugged Snape! How is that not bad?! I'm going to have nightmares now," Ron's face turning a bright shade of red that could put a tomato to shame. The thought about being enveloped in Severus's arms made him shudder.

"I don't see why you are complaining when you were the one who threw yourself at me," Severus retorted.

"I wasn't throwing myself at you I was trying to hug Hermione. You just happened to be in the way," Ron challenged. Before either of them can say anything more Harry interrupted them by stumbling off his chair onto the floor. He clutched his head in his hands. Shutting his eyes tears came flowing down his cheeks. Hermione ran to Harry putting her hands on him.

"Harry what is it now?! What do you see?" She rubbed her hands on his back to comfort him.

"Argh!...ssnake...no Nagini...staring...staring at !" Within those few moments Harry fell back trying to get a hold of something but instead he stumbled over bashing his had on the fallen chair before blacking out.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Fin~


	6. Chapter 5 - Sword of Gryffindor & Salaza

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 5 - Sword of Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin's Locket**

Hermione sat by the boy-who-lived grasping his rough hand as she patted a wet cloth on his forehead. Worry overcame her thoughts. Moments ago he had been clutching his head in pain. The poor boy had suffered so much. She continue to sit beside him watching him protectively. She recalled what happened last few days. So much has happened and there were numerous times where she thought she would die. She couldn't go just yet. She made a vow to save the Wizarding world and had also swore an oath in protecting Harry Potter. How time flew by them. It was yesterday where she remembered meeting Ron and Harry for the first time aboard the Hogwarts Express train.

"I shall be leaving soon Miss Granger," Severus notified the young witch. Hermione's gaze remained fixed onto the boy wonder.

"I can't stand to see him in such pain..."she said softly. Her eyes adoring him like he was a child.

"It will only get worse until the Dark Lord meet's his demise," Severus stood by the door of Harry's room. Gripping the edge of the pole that held the tent up he turned to walk away. Worry lines crept onto his face. He must not maintain close contact with the young ones. Voldemort will bound to find out about Severus if he continues to access Harry's mind. Adjusting his robe he held out his wand. Taking a step outside the tent he felt a tug on is robe.

"Professor," Hermione whispered. With his back still turned to her, "'thank you again. You have saved my life in many occasions. I have no way to repay you right now but please be careful..." Severus gave her a silent nod before disapparating back to his quarters. Watching his cloak ripple in the wind Hermione continued to stare outside. She and her friends had been wrong about him. Its a wonder why he wasn't a Gryffindor for Hermione had thought he was the bravest man she had met.

Hermione brought herself back into the tent seeing Ron dozing off on the table. She went to his side of the tent to retrieve his blanket. Laying it carefully onto Ron she smiled. She had much work to do. Going back to her books she wrote down possible items that could be a Horcrux. She worked until the very late hours of midnight. Taking a sip of her tea she read her notes. They have destroyed the diary and the ring. Rowena's Diadem had to be another Horcrux. This still didn't make any sense to her. Breathing in she thought to herself, "We have to get the sword. That's the only way we can move forward." Shifting in her seat she stared the notes down when something fell from her pocket. Looking to the floor she instantly remembered what Dumbledore had given her. Recalling his words she picked up the box de-shrinking it. The box returned to its regular form.

She fingered the wood exploring the elaborate design. There were Jewels on it emerald and diamonds. She hesitated for a moment. No she berated herself. She must not open the box until the right moment had present itself to her. Taking the box with her to her bed she gently tucked it beneath her clothes in her trunk. One day she will open it. Right now she had to focus on the Horcrux. She lay in her bed staring straight at the ceiling. Exhaustion took over her and she soon felt her eyes closing.

* * *

"Severus my dear boy," Dumbledore called to him.

"Albus what is it that you need?"

"I need you to do something of importance for me. It's regarding the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Severus stared into Dumbledore's eyes curious as to what his next mission was.

"Give Harry the sword but do not let him know you are handing it to him," Dumbledore disappeared from his office to a hidden closet in the office. Severus's eyes trailed the length of the sword that was neatly placed in a case sitting on Dumbledore's desk. He knew what he needed to do. With the swish of his robes Severus exited the office with the sword in his hands. The object had a good weight to it. It was beautifully crafted. How would he hand this to Harry? He couldn't just apparate back to the tent and say 'here take it,' that wouldn't be like him at all. He needed to devise a plan that will be easy to solve even for the mind of Harry Potter. Severus grimaced, leave it to him to assist dunderheads like Potter and Weasley. Walking the halls of Hogwarts he watched the sky become gray. The days no longer seem bright and happy anymore. Not that he would complain he wasn't very fond of anything happy. Making his way back to his chamber he passed through all the wards he put up around his rooms. Placing the sword onto a table he stared at it with such intensity that if his eyes could spew fire the sword would melt from his gaze.

What is the best way to approach this matter? It didn't take him too long to devise a feasible plan. He soon found himself making his way back out of his room and eventually found himself back at Calf of Man.

* * *

Severus cursed to himself. He blindly came back to the tent to accomplish his mission in handing the sword to Harry but he couldn't seem to find the right place to hide it. He had to act fast before he is discovered by Hermione. If she sees him no doubt she will bombard him with questions. Silently making his way around the tent he headed towards the shore. Just below the hill was a rocky shore. Severus walked a few yards before spotting a pocket in between the rocks and the water. He slipped the sword in between the rocks embedding the sword into the water. He set it so it would be visible enough up close but invisible from afar. Taking a last glance he crept through the hill being very careful not to be spotted by the trio. He then heard voices. Before disapparating he saw Hermione exit the tent stretching her arms over her head feeling the chilly morning air. She shook her head allowing her less fizzled hair flow with the wind. Running her slim fingers through her hair she gazed out into the sea surrounding them. Her head turned to his direction and at that moment he disapparated hoping she had not seen him.

Hermione stared straight across from the tent towards the shore. She had thought she saw something black. She was probably seeing things considering she lacked sleep. Yawning she turned to enter the tent again. Little did she know a certain double spy had been watching her carefully.

"Boys, wake up its time to get to work," she shook Ron awake before moving onto Harry. Surely Harry would be well rested by now. Then again she wasn't so sure. She sat once again on Harry's bed calling out his name. Then his eyes fluttered open. He adjusted his eyes reaching out for his glasses which Hermione handed him immediately. Sitting upright Harry removed the damp cloth from his forehead.

"What happened?" He croaked.

"You blacked out last night after you saw..." she didn't continue seeing the dark look Harry had.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"I was in a room. I don't know where but I saw Nagini. She looked as if she was waiting..waiting for something or rather someone."

"Do you remember if you saw anyone else?"

"No...there was no one else there. It was just Nagini. I also saw blood. There was blood everywhere on the floor. I can't really explain it. It was in a dark room," he grew frustrated unable to articulate clearly what he saw.

"Harry it's okay. You don't have to force yourself," Hermione watched him worriedly, "Go have some breakfast. I've made toasts and eggs for you and Ron." Sighing, she watched Harry get up to have breakfast as she remained seated on his bed. This was another dream or vision he had of Nagini. There was a connection that she was missing and she wanted to discover what it was. Knowing herself she will dwell on it for the rest of the day. Getting up she walked to the sitting room of the tent where everything was and saw that her two best friends were seated eating breakfast but hovering over the locket. She joined them reaching for a plate and stabbing at a toast.

"I really wish we had the sword right now," Ron began. The other two nodded. After attempting to eat breakfast which didn't really go so well since Hermione's mind was clouded with Nagini, the sword, the Horcruxes, and Severus she collected their dishes and mumbled a cleaning spell. The table cleared off of the dishes and food. She released a frustrated groan. She needed to clear her mind. She wanted to be outside badly. Unsure whether to take a risk and be seen or just stay cooped up in the tent. It couldn't hurt to go outside for a walk. No death eater would find them unless Severus had ratted them out which she really wasn't sure. Notifying the boys she would take a walk, Ron had volunteered to watch over the locket. As she was leaving she saw Ron put the locket around his neck telling her to be careful. She nodded silently stepping outside of the tent. Moving slowly she headed down the hill. She had much to think about.

Her mind drifted to many things. Her main thought however drifted to Severus Snape. If she lived long enough she would repay him somehow. She didn't know what she could offer him. She didn't think anything she did would be enough. The man had committed himself to a graveyard job. No one would be able to work as a double spy. Seeing him, made her heart feel a pulse. She admired him. Even before she discovered his secret she already knew he was intelligent and brilliant. It did take a lot to get through with his distaste for her. In his eyes she would always be an insufferable-know-it-all. She smiled at that. Not really sure why she is smiling. Taking a seat on the grass Hermione stretched her legs out. Lying down she looked to the sky. There was another thing that had bothered her. Dumbledore had a mission for her but had not explained what it was. Will he ever tell her? Was it bad that he couldn't just inform her of what she needed to do? She thought she knew the man well but since his fake death she wasn't so sure if she knew him as well as she thought. Sighing, Hermione rested her arm on her stomach.

Nagini she thought.

Why does everything keep leading to Nagini?

Shutting her eyes she went back to recall the memories of anything involving Nagini. She thought of Athur Weasley and his near death experience. She thought of how Nagini stuck close to Voldemort according to Harry. She thought about how it was very loyal to her master. Then a light bulb lit up in her mind. Sitting up she put her hand on her chin. The Dark Lord would split his soul to something he cared for. It made sense now. There is a possibility that Voldemort had Nagini for a reason and it wasn't just to do his bidding. Hermione gathered herself. She stood and continued to walk towards the shore. After walking a few yards she stopped catching something shiny in the water. She found herself drawn to this silverish object. Bending down she drew closer to the water when she heard a shout. Pulling herself back up she drew her wand.

"Harry, Ron!" she gasped running towards the tent abandoning the object that had captured her eyes.

She raced back to the tent as fast as she could.

"What's going on?!" she screeched watching the two boys destroy one another.

"Hermione! Oof," Harry groaned shielding himself from Ron, "The locket. Ron take the locket off!"

"Why so you can have it? So you can hog my job? Don't you think you've done enough? You already have everyone fawning over you especially Ginny."

"Ron take off the locket its making you act weird because its effects," Hermione begged.

"And you! Snape is right you are an insufferable-know-it-all. Always have to be right. Always nagging at me to do my work and interfering with who I date. Not everyone sees the world the way you do Hermione," Ron spat.

"I don't get it. He hasn't worn the locket for that long. I was only gone for about an hour or two," Hermione said watching Harry point his wand at Ron.

"Ron for the last time take the locket off," Harry drew closer.

"Or what? You'll hex me? Go ahead Harry I would like to see you try," Ron drew his wand out, "Expelliarmus!" Ron roared aiming his wand at Harry.

"Ron no!" Hermione ran to Harry's side, "Petrificus totalus!" Hermione shouted. Ron stood frozen in place then falling to the floor in a heap. Hermione walked to his body reaching for the locket and taking it off. As soon as the locket was detached from Ron his face changed from anger to sadness. Hermione stood back taking a breath. This was becoming too much for her. She couldn't leave the boys for more than a few hours to think and this had to happened.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" She turned to Harry.

"After you left we were researching Horcruxes and we had a side chat about Snape. Knowing Ron he must have mistook what I said and thought I was defending him. You know Ron's feelings about Snape. Then I guess his anger just started building up and he was beginning to speak nonsense about how he knew about Ginny and I and then he got protective. It was bizarre. Ron is a temper-mental type of person so I understood he was angry. But I think at one point the locket was feeding off of his anger."

"Its possible that he was also venting about his feelings. He's been harboring the emotions of being second best to you Harry. Ron told me once how he was crap at life and he had no talent. With thoughts like these its no wonder the locket had fed on his emotions quickly," she said knowingly.

They sat there watching Ron on the floor.

"Are you both done talking about me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you done murdering your friends?"

"Look I'm sorry about that...I don't know what came over me," he said.

"I'll unbind you under one condition," she paused to see his face which expressed guilt and sorrow, "you can't hold onto the locket.."

"Alright I won't now could you please release me?"

Hermione uttered a counter spell releasing him from being bound. Ron stretched his body feeling his sore muscles tense. He walked to Harry apologizing for his outburst. Harry told him not to worry about it. For the rest of that day the trio remained indoors continuing their search for the Horcruxes. From time to time they can be seen slouching over the books or on the floor. Hermione had sat on a chair only to keep moving her legs uncomfortably. There were times where they would just get carried away in their antics to try to lighten the mood. Soon nightfall had found its way to them as they continued to research.

"Mione, I'm not finding anything in any of these books," Harry said.

"Well sorry that I don't have the best books in the world. There are not much written about Horcruxes it is band after all," she countered.

Not too long a pair of footsteps could be heard just outside the tent.

"Did you hear that?" Ron sat up on the floor. They each drew their wands quietly walking to the entrance of the tent. Harry lifted the fabric to see something bright standing in front of them. As soon has Harry threw the tent door open the figure bolted. Harry raced after the figure following it down the hill.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted running after him followed by Ron.

As soon as they made it down the steep hill Hermione crashed into Harry. Harry held onto her as he continued to stare at the figure that was floating over the water.

"A patronus," Hermione exclaimed.

"That's the same patronus I saw when Sirius and I were getting sucked by the Dementor's Kiss."

Harry stepped forward as Ron stood behind Hermione with his wand raised. Out in the dark the only thing that provided light was doe standing before them. The doe dropped it's head down pointing to something before vanishing.

"What do you supposed it was showing?" Ron asked.

Instantly Hermione ran towards where the doe was standing not too long ago, "I remember I saw something earlier this morning when I went for a walk."

"What? And you didn't say anything Hermione?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well with the stunt you pulled earlier I wasn't really thinking about it I was more focused on making sure you didn't strangle someone," she retorted.

Bending down over the rocks she dipped her hand into the water. Her fingers touched an object which she thought was the silver object she saw that morning. Reaching lower she grasped what felt to be a shaft and wrapped her tiny fingers around it. Immediately she withdrew her hand from the water and before their eyes was the Sword of Gryffindor shining in its glory.

"Bloody hell, that's the Sword of Gryffindor!" Ron's mouth opened.

"I don't understand, how did it get here?" Hermione thought. Her mind was jumbled with questions.

"Who cares about that right now let's take it back before someone else steals it," Harry said pulling Hermione to her feet and dragging her back to the tent. Together they headed back to the tent unsure of what to make with the situation. Once inside the tent Hermione placed the sword on the table examining it. This was it. This was a clue to destroying the Horcrux.

"Harry where's Salazar's locket?" she asked. Harry pulled the locket from his trouser pocket and handed it to her. She laid the locket onto the table.

"Well let's give it a try," she said, "Who would like to do the honors?"

The three looked at each other apprehensively neither of them wanting to risk anything.

"Well, maybe its best if we take it outside," Ron suggested. Harry and Hermione agreed. Soon they found themselves outside the tent. Hermione put the locket on a rock as Ron held the Sword of Gryffindor tightly in his hand. Ron poked the locket with the sword and the locket sat there.

"Ron what was that?" Hermione asked.

"I was just checking. You never know what could happen once the sword comes into contact with the locket. Nothing's happening."

"Maybe Harry needs to talk to it," Hermione concluded, "If Voldemort split his soul then Harry should be able to talk to it."

Harry stepped closer to the locket staring at it cautiously. He opened his mouth to speak but wasn't sure what to say.

"Try parseltongue," Hermione said.

Remembering the words Harry murmured something snake-like and within seconds the locket burst open. Surrounding them was black mist as the winds picked up and the ground began to shake. Clutching the sword the dark mist encircled itself around Ron whispering to him. Provoking him. Telling him how useless he was.

"No body cares for you Ron Weasley," it said.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted. "Don't listen to it!" they pleaded and continued shouting.

"No one loves you," it continued as Ron back away from the mist fear rushing through his blood. Moving around he grew tired of hearing of his worthlessness. He released a roar as he ran towards the locket lifting the sword in the air before smashing it against the locket. With great impact Ron flew from his feet and landed beside Harry and Hermione. The voice released a screech before suddenly everything fading away. The locket laid there shattered. Voldemort's soul no longer contained in the vessel that was Salazar Slytherin's locket.

Fin~

**A/N - I do realize many are questioning my thought process. I just want to let you know that I have twisted certain scenes and I am not following the book. I should probably make that clear. So yeah, if nothing seems to match the books or the movie its not because I'm leaving out details cause I don't know, its because my fanfic has a certain path it is heading. I hope that is helpful to those who are wondering about the details. Anyways thanks again for reading and I really appreciate your comments.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Severus's Mental Battles

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 6 - Severus's Mental Battles**

Severus paced in his office. He had to know if Harry had received the sword. He also needed to know if he had destroyed the locket.

"Severus calm down. Pacing back and forth like that will not solve anything for you. I'm sure that Mr. Potter has received the sword," Minerva assured him taking his arm and leading him to his chair behind the desk.

His patronus had returned a few moments ago however he wanted to know what had happened after. Seeing his anxiety Minerva sighed placing her tea down on the desk.

"Surely the Headmaster disappearing for a few hours is not a problem," she began catching his eyes. Severus's brow lifted.

"I'm sure many students will be thrilled to have the Headmaster disappear for awhile," she hinted smiling.

Standing up Severus drew in a breath. He briefly thanked Minerva as he disapparated from the office. He truly had to thank that old witch one day. He was lucky to have at least one person who supported him for all he has done. She had watched over him since he was boy and is continuing to watch him as if he was her son. He recalled the past memories Minerva had conveyed to him about her first love, marriage, and the sorrow that had bestowed upon her. She was still strong for her age and he had hoped that she would survive through the war that was to come in the future.

* * *

Stepping on the grass, Severus's eyes widen with the sight of the golden trio. He saw exhaustion in their eyes and took note that they appeared as if they had just fought a war. He moved closer to them seeing Hermione's wand up pointing to him with Ron clutching the sword and Harry on the ground. Hermione lowered her wand.

"Professor," she was relieved, "Please come in," she offered. Severus wanted to leave confirming that the locket had been destroyed however was stopped by Hermione who was dragging him now into the tent. He entered the tent seeing a massive pile of books knocked over as well as loose leaf parchments scattered all on the floor. Hermione quickly answered his question that developed in his mind, "Ron had been possessed by the locket and well you can deduce everything else that came with it," she said helping the boys tidy up the room. Going into the makeshift kitchen Hermione spoke again, "Professor would care for something to eat?"

He shook his head no.

"Perhaps a bottle of wine will suffice?"

Before he could answer Ron and Harry put a halt on what they were doing, "Since when did we have a bottle of wine here?" Ron questioned watching Hermione reach into her enchanted beaded bag pulling out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She had managed to nick the bottle from Bill and Fleur's wedding before it had been destroyed by death eaters. She hoped no one would notice but she doubt any one would have. She knew she had to pack thoroughly for this trip and that included having a little bit of alcohol for pleasure.

"Sorry boys," she started pouring herself a glass, "as much as I would like to share this with you I can't break the underage drinking laws with you both."

"But you're not even eighteen Mione," Ron whined. At this moment she smirked, "Actually I am eighteen now. Using the time turner tends to age you."

Hermione handed Severus his glass of wine while she sat down across from him watching the boys give up in cleaning and simply cast a cleaning spell. She smiled, "Hey that's cheating."

"Oh come off it Mione, we are wizards we don't need to use our hands," Ron laughed. Beside him Harry stifled a yawn. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses before walking up to Hermione.

"I think I'm going to retire," Harry announced, "Good night Mione," he yawned again turning to Severus and nodding to him. Harry walked past Ron patting him on the back. Ron stood there watching Severus and Hermione. He yawned as well however he remain standing at his spot.

"Ron go to bed you look exhausted," Hermione said looking at him worriedly. She watched him inching slowly out the sitting room giving Severus the 'I'm watching you' stare. Hermione rolled her eyes grabbing the nearest pillow and tossing it at him.

"Oh come on Ron its only Professor Snape its not like he will murder me while you sleep," she huffed.

"Alright, good night Mione," Ron immediately exited the sitting room heading to his bed not wanting to infuriate her. Hermione shook her head suppressing her grin. Those silly boys, she thought.

In the sitting room Severus and Hermione sat there silently studying their wine. Hermione fiddled with the rim avoiding eye contact with him. How did she ever set herself to be alone with him at night? Hermione didn't feel sleepy at all in fact she was wide awake. She awkwardly looked up to see that his black eyes were watching her. He turned away not sure what to say. But his stare returned to the witch and this time he noticed her eyes becoming glossy. Tears well up in her eyes as she sniffed.

"Oh god I'm doing it again," she held her head up blinking the tears away. Releasing the wine glass she put one hand over her wounded arm. She covered her arm as if shielding it from the world. How dreadful it looked. Dropping her head she opened her mouth, "I just can't seem to forget her..her face is all I see now when I shut my eyes..I can't sleep without returning to that room. Seeing her. I feel like I relive that moment every time I try to sleep."

Her gaze silently traveled to the pile of books that were stacked on the floor by Harry. Getting up she walked over to the stack of books in hopes to find any means to erase the lingering feeling of sadness. From his seat Severus watched her walk to the pile and propping herself on the floor. He can see her pain and see that she tried her best to forget Bellatrix's mark on her. He couldn't find it in himself to stand up and leave. As he continued to watch her back he felt his heart tighten. Flashes of her pained face had marred his thoughts. It didn't feel normal to see his student in agony. He hated her but he didn't hate her enough to have a desire to see her in pain. Severus watched her put a book down getting herself back up on her feet. Nothing seemed to be enough to calm her nerves. He witnessed her take a swig of her wine emptying it's contents in her body.

"Professor," she whispered, "I want to thank you for saving me that night. Thank you for everything you have done. I honestly have no idea how to repay you but someday I hope I can when this is all over," she took slow steps towards Severus. Within those few seconds Severus found himself in her warm embrace.

"Thank you so much," she whimpered pressing her face into his shoulder as she sat herself beside him.

Severus sat frozen in his seat. He felt his heart beat erratically. Afraid to look at her he continued to stare ahead of him. Why was she doing this? What had he done to receive such kindness from her? Finally looking down his face had met with her brown curls. At least her hair was tame now, he thought. Daring himself he lowered his face to take in her sweet vanilla scent. He saw her face move up, eyes shut letting the tears fall. He moved his face back up trying not to get caught in his little act. Then his breath hitched. Since when did she grow up he questioned himself. He observed her facial structure. Her brows were even and full as her face held no blemishes. She had lost her baby fat and now had a charming face neither too slim or chubby. She appeared to be an angel with the dim lighting reflecting at her face. Her angelic beauty held so much impact that it made him want to confess his sins. He shook his head. No he could not have thoughts like these. He can feel himself slipping. He felt himself fleeing his oath.

Oh his oath, the one he had made all those years ago. To live for only one person. His beloved Lily Evans. He refused to acknowledge her marriage to James Potter. She will always be his Lily Evans.

But his mind had blurred and her image had disintegrated.

He looked down to the shorter witch beside him who happened to hold onto him for comfort. Had she no shame? He was her professor. He could not have her holding onto him the way she did this very moment. But the longer he gazed at her the more he wanted her to stay still like that. He wasn't blind. He knew she had grown to be a mature young lady. He recall the many moments he caught several teen hormonal boys glancing her way last year. It had started during the Yule Ball in her fourth year. When she came down the stairs and stepped foot into the great hall clinging onto Viktor Krum's arm. No one had recognized her until Dumbledore had spoken her name. The crowd was in awe with many men ogling her. Since then her beauty had struck all of the boys her age and older. Her intelligence and her friendship with Harry had only made her very being tantalizing. In his eyes this moment she had resembled the Greek goddess Athena. Hermione is wise, courageous, and an inspirational character. All attributes that garnered her a new title of the golden trio, the 'Gryffindor Princess'.

Severus recalled walking the halls of Hogwarts students ditching calling her the 'book worm' and 'know-it-all' and was replaced with such an endearing name. The first time he had heard this he laughed it off in his mind but thoughts of her during the Yule Ball had reminded him why she had earned the title Gryffindor Princess.

Cutting his thoughts Hermione whispered, "I'm thankful for the sacrifice you have made for us. Being a double spy must be difficult," she lifted her head from his shoulders forcing his eyes to meet hers, "Please professor let me be your friend and help you take that burden from you shoulders. If you ever need to confide in anyone please let me be there? I want to be the shoulder you can lean on. I want to be a light that can guide you. I -"

"Enough," he interrupted her. She sat up surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Miss Granger I believe you have over stepped your boundaries. I have no friends and I do not intend in making you a friend to me. Just because I have saved your life a couple of times does not make us friends..I am your professor still and now Headmaster. Anything more than that is forbidden," he said with such venom. He quickly rose from his seat turning away from her.

"Why?" she asked, "Why must you push everyone away from you? You're hurting. I can see it that you are suffocating with every mission you take. I believe Professor Dumbledore might be asking too much of you. Why can't you let another be your friend? I want to be your friend Professor. It's not hard to do."

Without another word Severus rushed out of the tent. He was suffocating in there. He needed to get out. He fear that she was seeing through to him. He was lonely. But this is the price he has to pay for endangering Lily's life and being unable to save her. He must not live his life in happiness. He had to live alone with only his vow to be loyal to Lily and to protect her son.

* * *

The air grew colder as winter approached the Wizarding world. Harry drew in a deep breath before entering the tent. Once inside he caught sight of Hermione clearing up the table from their late lunch. He saw the dark circles in her eyes. She clearly hadn't slept well last night and he decided asking whatever had happened last night with her and Severus while he and Ron slept should be left alone. Harry then started to follow her everywhere she walked until she whipped around.

"Harry is everything alright?" sensing his distress.

"Well, Hermione," he looked away suddenly becoming ant-social, "it's about that time of the year and I was wondering if you know we could," he stuttered.

"Harry if we could what?" becoming distressed herself with his anxiety.

"Look can we go to Godric's Hollow I want to -"

"No," she said firmly not giving him a chance to explain.

"But Hermione, you know I've been wanting to do this for years," he begged.

"Harry we've talked about this several times and I say no. Harry this is where Voldemort had killed your parents and -

"And its the same place where my parents had lived. Where I was born. Please Hermione," he continued to beg.

"Voldemort will know that you will go back home. Please no Harry," she said. Harry ignored her and trotted to his room.

"You don't have to go Hermione but I'm still going," he grabbed his cloak and several items to ensure warmth once he went outside. Hermione huffed moving towards his room. She immediately jumped on Harry's back as soon as she saw him reach for his cloak.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked.

"Ron tell Harry that he shouldn't go to Godric's Hollow," Ron turned to Harry with excitement.

"Oh great you're going to visit your parent's grave," he said with interest.

"Ron!" Hermione screech.

"I mean don't go Harry it's really dangerous," Ron feared Hermione's rage. Harry tried his best to pry Hermione off of his back. With a powerful force Harry was able to rip her arms off his body and let her drop to the floor. Hermione landed on her feet with a thud giving Harry a furious look.

"Oh, fine! Just wait for me," Hermione sighed defeated as she ran to her room to wrap herself up for the cold outdoors. Reappearing in Harry's room she slid her gloves on as Harry waited impatiently.

"Ron please watch over the tent and everything valuable here. We will be back hopefully in the next couple of hours," Hermione graced Ron with a hug before stepping out the tent with Harry and apparating to Godric's Hollow. The world spun around them as they traveled to their destination. Once they landed a bitter chilling breeze had crept to their uncovered faces. The snow fell lightly as the sky started to darken. Grabbing Harry's arm Hermione turned to what Harry was gazing at. Her eyes traveled to a monument perched up on a hill.

"That's me," Harry whispered.

Together they drew closer to the statue. With each step Hermione felt her heart race with dread. She had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen.

"Harry we shouldn't stay here long," Harry continued to ignore her as he stopped before the monument. He watched proudly at his parents. There were several graffiti writings around the monument praying for him and his parents. Several witches and wizards had paid tribute to the Potter family. He felt his heart beat with joy. However it wasn't the same for his best friend beside him. She looked around making sure no one would see them. She felt a tug when Harry began to move again.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I want to see my parent's house," he continued to walk in a different direction. Walking after him Hermione cursed to herself how they needed to leave. She slid her hand into her jacket pocket making sure to keep hold of her wand in case something strange should arise. Slowly following Harry and keeping guard they stopped before a house with a ransacked roof. This must be it, she thought. She observed the many emotions that were radiating out of Harry. She understood him very well of his feelings for his deceased parents. She never knew the feeling of not having parents until she had to take away the memories of her own. Hermione adored her parents with all her heart and having to strip them of their memories and send them off to a foreign country was heart wrenching for her. It took a lot of courage for her to commit such an act. Shaking her thoughts she leaned her head on Harry for comfort.

"This is where we lived," he said in awe.

Not long after they heard footsteps approaching them. Together they looked up to see a figure. The figure stared at them with white eyes that looked like the white part had developed through time. Harry took a step forward as the figure stepped back.

"Excuse me," Harry said but the figure turned to walk away. Harry was inclined to follow but was held back by Hermione. She shook her head no but again Harry ignored her and proceeded to follow the strange figure.

"Harry!" Hermione followed him. Turning a corner and whipping her wand out she watched Harry walk into a house. Oh no, she thought. She immediately made her way to the house that the figure walked into. Hermione watched Harry stand behind the figure as the figure turned to light a candle.

"Um..excuse me," Harry said.

"Harry we need to go," Hermione begged.

"Hermione she might know something about my parents," Harry stepped closer to the figure. The figure stood a foot shorter than Harry. She was old and had frizzled white hair. She wore a grey cloak and she remained silent. Hermione stared at her carefully trying to figure out who she was. Immediately she recognized the old woman to be Bathilda Bagshot. Moving to stand beside Harry she turned her head for a split second to observe her surroundings. She noticed a bunch of books and a foul stench that seeped into the walls of the house. Moving away from Harry she inspected the room to see if there was anything of use to them about a Horcrux. Unbeknownst to herself she hadn't realize that Harry had disappeared.

Her eyes traveled the room. She heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. Walking back to where they had entered she searched for where the stairs were.

Harry heard a hissing noise but chose to ignore it thinking he was hearing things. He made eye contact with Bathilda who was speaking to him about something. He continued to follow her almost entranced by her words.

"Harry," Hermione hissed feeling her gut fill with fear. She stepped to the first step moving her wand around to inspect the room. Her eyes caught something red on the floor. She aimed her wand at the ceiling and her eyes widen. There was fresh blood spray on the ceiling. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew they had to leave at once.

"Harry!" she screamed. She raced up the stairs searching each room for him.

"Harry we need to get out of here now! That woman she isn't -" She caught sight of Harry making his way towards Bathilda. As soon as Bathilda caught sight of Hermione a snake burst out from the dark. Jumping beside Harry and latching her arm around him Hermione blasted the snake screaming," Confringo!" before wrapping her arms around him and disapparating out of Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Harry and Hermione landed just outside the tent. Barging into the tent Hermione wiped her tears tossing Harry into the sitting room. Harry fell to the floor in a heap as Hermione fussed about ready to lash at him.

"I told you not to go in there! Harry we could have died!" her voice full of fury and fear. Her shoulders shook as Harry sat on the ground shock in his eyes. Ron ran into the sitting room to see what the commotion was about. He saw Hermione in a wreck while Harry sat shocked, trying to register everything that happened.

"Argh!" Hermione release a strangled yell before stomping outside the tent.

"Harry what happened?" Ron asked wanting answers.

"I fucked up Ron that's what happened..and I put Mione in danger. I'm such an idiot," Harry lowered his head to his hands. Ron took two steps to exit the tent but was held back by Harry.

"Don't, just let her be. She needs to cool off, it's best to respect her privacy right now," Harry said his heart full of guilt.

* * *

Severus lay on his bed mind clouded with thoughts of a certain young witch. That damn witch, had over stepped her boundaries. Unable to process these thoughts any longer he stood up and walked to the drawer that sat directly across from his bed. He reached over pulling the handle of the drawer when suddenly he felt himself fall to the floor. Wincing he half sat and half lay on the floor feeling a light weight on him. Gazing up he found himself nose to nose with Hermione Granger. She sat on him unconsciously straddling him with her hand up on her head nursing the pain on her head from colliding with him. Her eyes were shut.

Severus gazed at her taking in her beauty. She had no blemishes and her hazel eyes remain shut still unaware of their position. Then suddenly her eyes flew open. Hazel met black as she gulped in a huge amount of air in her lungs. Their close proximity was close enough that if she leaned in a couple more centimeters she could have closed the gap between them sealing it with a kiss. Hermione jumped off of him kneeling beside him. She looked away embarrassed at their previous position.

"I'm sorry Professor," she muttered.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione turned to answer him but fell silent seeing him in a form fitting black shirt and pajamas. She had never seen him under dressed before. A blush crept to her cheeks. Standing up Hermione made her way to a chair beside his bed. She took her hat, scarf, and cloak off placing it on the arm of the chair. Hermione eyed the unmade bed. Memories returned to her of her stay here. She recalled how soft the covers were and how her body would mold against the mattress. It truly was a comfortable bed.

"You never answered my question," he interrupted her thoughts.

"I wanted to speak to a friend," she said with a smile.

"You apparated here at an ungodly hour to tell me that you wanted to speak to a friend?" he stared at her incredulously, "Where are Potter and Weasley surely they wouldn't mind sitting there and listening to your rambles -"

"Professor, as much as I love my best friends I came to seek the company of another. And I thought I made it clear last night that you are my friend," she argued.

Severus cursed through his nostrils as he watched her sit on the edge of his bed.

"..We went to Godric's Hollow," she whispered solemnly. This statement made Severus's world stop. Lily he thought.

"..I begged him not to go. I tried to stop him. I'm such an idiot," she felt hot tears hovering in her eyes refusing to fall. Her shoulders were shaking from resistance to crying again.

"I failed to stop Harry in going to Godric's Hollow. We faced Nagini, but we were able to escape after I blasted that damn snake. Now I'm afraid Voldemort has located us," she released a breath. She felt Severus's intense gaze on her.

Severus desired to pummel Harry right this moment. Not only had he acted foolishly he had also endangered both him and Hermione. He clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry, it seems I'm causing you more problems than actually helping you," she apologized.

"You are not a problem," he said unconsciously. This surprised Hermione and himself. Feeling the air become a bit awkward Severus walked to his drawer continuing where he had left off. He took out two wine glasses and a bottle. He put the glasses down to pour himself and Hermione a glass of wine. He gently thrust the wine glass to her all the while looking away. This was wrong he thought. It was inappropriate to have a young witch in his chambers sipping wine in his presence. He shook the thought from his mind. He was beginning to think like an old perverted man.

Hermione sat herself deeper into his unmade bed. She took a sip of her wine while running her hand against the covers. Severus took a seat on a chair opposite of his bed. He leaned back drinking his wine. Hermione kicked her shoes off pulling her feet under her. She sat cross legged resuming in gulping down her wine. She was thirsty and needed something to calm her down from her hectic day. Suddenly she released a giggle making Severus lift a brow.

"You really do only wear black," she said.

"Is there a problem with the color black?" he asked snidely.

"No, not really it's just well this is the most I've seen you dress differently," they both had no idea where this conversation was leading.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" he was irritated.

"Well I'm trying to understand my new 'friend' but you aren't exactly making it easy for me," she challenged. Severus cringed with the word friend.

"My day was..another ordinary day," he drawled on. Hermione eyed the now exposed dark mark on his arm.

"Has he called you recently?" she asked pointing to his arm.

"No he hasn't..I suppose he is lying low for the time being," it was his turn to glance at her arm, "has your arm opened up again?"

She shook her head, "No and I'm hoping it doesn't ever open again," Hermione put her glass down laying her back on the bed. She gazed at the ceiling no longer staring at Severus's dark eyes. Her mind wandered thinking about what could happen in the next few days. Was she going to live? Will everyone make it through the war? Will Voldemort ever drop dead and die? She shifted her body moving to face Severus while still lying on the bed with her cheek on the pillow and her knees bent appearing to be in a fetal position. Her eyes were looking at Severus but she wasn't staring at him. With her mind deep in thought she hadn't realize that she was facing him. She was worried about the boys. She hadn't meant to storm out. But she needed time to be alone. She hoped Ron and Harry were now in bed sleeping not worrying about her. She now saw Severus's lips moving but she could not hear him. Her eyes became heavy and she felt her eye lids closing. Hermione's vision became blurred and soon her head lolled forward and everything became black.

Severus sat on his seat irritated. That damn witch had not heard a single word he had said. She had the nerve to fall asleep on him. No one falls asleep while he talked. But seeing the dark circles around her eyes and her mind somewhere else he couldn't help but let her be an exception. Sighing, Severus put his glass down moving towards the sleeping witch. He pushed her legs into the covers and pulled the sheets up. He slid the sheets over her just before her chin. Severus placed a callous finger on her cheek moving a strand of hair tucking it behind her ear. He bent lower to examine her face. She had a couple scratch marks that were not visible a few feet away. However being in close proximity to her face he could see the thin scratches. They must have been from the debris that scattered when she blasted Nagini. Severus muttered a healing spell watching the scratches disappear. He inched closer to examine again to make sure he hadn't missed any scratches when suddenly her face turned a spark surged through his body the minute her lips touched his.

Severus stood there his eyes open staring at her sleeping face. He quickly moved back touching his fingertips to his lips. She was in a deep slumber and had not woken up from their accidental kiss. Unable to contain his emotions Severus rushed out of the room shutting the lights off in his room as he made a run to his sitting room. He threw his body onto the love seat cursing himself. No he thought, no. This time it wasn't her that was over stepping any boundaries. He had done it. He felt himself slipping deeper. He was treading on water and he knew he was going to drown any moment. He tried to picture Lily but he couldn't find himself to do it. Instead his mind kept replaying the kiss over and over again. No he would not admit it.

He was having a mental battle and he refused to admit that he was forming an attraction to Hermione Granger.

Fin~

**A/N - Oh dear look what I've done. I think I might have gone overboard with this chapter hahaha. Well I'm glad to finally get on with Severus and Hermione. **


	8. Chapter 7 - I Want to Get to Know You

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 7 - I Want to Get to Know You Part I  
**

Light penetrated through the frosted covered window. The winter sun's rays glowed on Hermione's skin. Her closed eye lids twitched and suddenly her eyes flew open. Shifting in the bed, Hermione groggily sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. Glancing around her breath hitched. Oh dear, she thought. She hadn't realized she slept the whole night. Memories flowing back into her mind her cheeks drained from its color. Oh god, how long had she been asleep? Her body shot up from the bed. She fell pathetically onto the floor with her legs tangled up with the bed sheets. Oh no, she thought. How was she going to explain to the boys that she had disappeared the whole night? There's no way she would be able to tell them that she had slept in their potions professor's room. Rubbing her sore head she laid on the floor staring at the ceiling trying to devise a plan. Unfortunately she could not come up with any.

After what felt like hours of untangling herself from the sheets she grabbed the fabric and laid them on the bed. She immediately went into clean up mode and made Severus's bed. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Where was her professor? She felt very little and timidly walked out of his room without her shoes. Trudging out into the sitting room she took note that he still did not make his presence known.

"Professor?" she called out softly. Looking around she stop short to see her professor asleep. A smile crept to her lips. He looked fairly handsome in his slumber. Stress line were no longer evident, his hair hung loosely on his face. Hermione reached out her hand to push back his black locks behind his ear. She silently conjured a blanket and wrapped it around him. She stood up to walk away but something in her had drawn her to him. Hesitating she slowly turned to face him again. She plopped herself down crouching on the floor while she rested her head on the palms of her hands. She stared at him fascinated. He looked almost at peace asleep. She continued to study his face not realizing the time flying by. Her thoughts were interrupted when her stomach grumbled. Releasing a sigh she stood back up. She needed to get something to eat.

Hermione searched in her professor's chambers for a kitchen. At first she had assumed he didn't have one. She was about to give up searching until she noticed a room she had not entered yet. Taking gentle steps into the room she realized she was in a kitchen. Her mouth hung open seeing such a beautiful kitchen. She entered excitedly running her fingers on the smooth Santa Cecilia granite counter top. Her heart beat quicken with enthusiasm as she circled around three times. The entry welcoming the chef with a stone arched ceiling with columns supporting the arch. The floor faded away with light grayish stone slabs scattered on the floor. The room gave a very elegant Tuscan-like feel with the warm lighting created by hanging pendant lights. To the center of the kitchen stood a u-shaped island with a stunning wrought iron chandelier floating just above it. There were crystals dangling on the arms of the curved chandelier making it shimmer through the light. On the columns that held the ceiling are enchanted vines that grew out of the columns wrapping around it. The vines remain a vibrant green throughout the seasons hence being enchanted.

To the east of the massive island sat a grand cream Tuscan range hood just above the stove. On the center of the hood is a carving of a black snake wrapped around a rose gilded with flecks of gold on the edge of the petals. Surrounding the island are cabinets that were finely crafted from stained oak enhancing the warmth of the kitchen.

Hermione's excitement grew when she had seen each shelf and drawer filled with utensils and ingredients. Once she got a feel for Severus's elegant kitchen she went to work on a meal that would make her day.

In the sitting room Severus lifted his body back into a sitting position. Recollection of the previous night had filled his mind once more however was put to a stop as soon as he heard humming coming from his kitchen. He cautiously made his way to his kitchen wondering who had broken into his chambers. He stopped surprised with the sight before him. Gazing across the kitchen was the object of his troubles. Hermione was humming and dancing about in the kitchen with his apron that was slightly too big for her. In her hands she held a whisk and bowl of flour not paying attention to anything but whatever she was concocting. Severus stood by a column mesmerized by her carefree persona. He remained glued to the floor. His mind berating him for not kicking her out of his kitchen while his heart told him to stand there and bask in her radiance. Severus listened to her humming, entranced by her angelic voice.

His thoughts broke when he saw her miss a step due to dancing about in the kitchen. Her hands let go of the bowl accidentally and the bowl flew to the air. Severus dashed to her side reaching out to her as she fell perfectly in his arms. Hermione blinked several times cursing to herself. She shifted her body engulfing herself deeper into his arms. She looked up to see Severus looking right back at her. Her heart leaped from her chest. Oh how she wanted to scream. Hermione felt her cheeks warmed up.

"Um..how much of that did you see?" she asked shying away from him. Still holding onto each other, the odd couple both had felt their hearts beat faster.

"Everything," Severus replied with a smirk.

She gave him a mortified look, "I had no idea you can cook," he began.

Thankful that he had changed topics Hermione let go of him trudging to the spilled contents on the floor. She picked up the bowl and placed it on the counter top.

"Well you learn something knew everyday," she said.

Severus pulled his wand out and muttered a cleaning spell.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to waste your ingredients."

"No need for apologies, I'm sure there's more than enough to start another batch of whatever you were concocting."

Hermione placed a hand on her hip, "You make it sound like I'm poisoning someone. I have you know that I'm an amazing cook."

"We'll see about that," he challenged her.

"Oh you will see alright," she said. Almost acting like Molly Weasley, Hermione pushed Severus and turned him around ushering him out of the kitchen, "Shoo..I'm making something for us to eat. Why don't you go shower or something. I can't concentrate with you here," she exclaimed completely kicking Severus out of his own kitchen. Much to his dismay Severus didn't even put an effort to fight her back. He simply let himself get pushed out of the kitchen. As he continued to walk he missed Hermione stick out her tongue at him as his back faced her. She smiled triumphantly as she was able to successfully have her own way for once without a fight. Turning back to the kitchen Hermione proceeded to utilize the kitchen to prove to her professor that she is indeed an amazing cook.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Hermione carefully set the counter with food and utensils. She gracefully grabbed a glass and poured orange juice into it. Thinking about Severus she figured he would rather have coffee. She quickly made coffee for him and set in on the counter beside his dish. Staring back at the counter she hadn't realized that she had made a feast. There was enough food that could feed a whole Weasley clan.

"I think I might have over done it," she said. Shaking her head she was determined to prove to Severus that she was an amazing chef.

She sat herself in her seat awkwardly staring at the food. She took her fork and stabbed at a sausage. Picking up the sausage and placing it on her plate she sliced the sausage in pieces. Taking a spoon she reached for the eggs and placed it next to the pieces of sausage. Hermione continued to sit there waiting for her professor to turn up. Looking about she became worried. Getting off her seat Hermione walked out of the kitchen in search for Severus.

"Professor?" she called out, "Where are you? Breakfast is ready. Professor?"

There was no sign of him.

She walked to his room and saw that it was empty. Entering the study room she gazed admiringly at the wall covered library. She shook her head now was not the time to be ogling at some books. She needed to make sure Severus was okay. Proceeding out of the study room she found her way to the entrance of the bathroom.

"Professor," she called out softly, "Are you still in the shower?"

Again there was no answer so she raised her left hand and knocked. She grew increasingly worried about his absence, "Professor forgive me but I'm coming in," she announced.

In a flash the bathroom door swished open to reveal a half naked Severus with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from his hair down his muscled body while one of his hands held a towel to his head drying his black hair. Hermione's lips parted as red crept to her cheeks. Severus removed the towel from his hair.

"Your presence is not needed in here," he said to her snidely before slamming the door in her face.

Hermione stood outside the bathroom her left hand still hanging in the air from knocking as her face grew an intense shade of red. Her eyes had bulged out of her head as her mouth hung open. Hermione was rendered speechless. She felt the heat growing increasingly in her cheeks. Oh Merlin, she thought. Hermione nearly died from embarrassment and shock. She had not expected Severus to open the door half dressed dripping with water. Oh Merlin what was she to do now? She let her hand fall down as she robotically turned and trudged back to the kitchen sitting in her seat. Oh no, she needed to recover. Recover quickly and act as if nothing happened. Yes that was the plan. However how is she to do that when her heart sped so quickly that if felt like it would fly out of her chest? Her mind replayed the image again. She didn't want to admit it but she now knew that under all the layers of black fabric that he wore was a toned, well built body that nearly mirrored a body of a Spartan warrior.

"Oh god, I've mentally turned into Lavender Brown" she said to herself once more before dropping her head onto the kitchen counter with a thud.

Meanwhile, Severus stood behind the door a smirk crept to his lips. Teach the witch a little lesson with her infuriating curious ways. Was she really going to enter the bathroom while he showered? He had to admit though her face was amusing. Damn, he thought. As amusing as the situation was he just realized now that he had revealed to her a very private part of himself. Staring into the bathroom mirror Severus brought his hand to a large gash on his shoulder. A wound he had received from the Dark Lord during his earliest days as a death eater. He stared at himself in the mirror. He had a lot of scars imprinted on him.

Once he was completely dry Severus put his usual clothes on and made his way to the kitchen. As he entered the grand kitchen he made note that Hermione truly had outdone herself with breakfast. He spotted the young witch and sat down across from her.

"Quit banging your head onto my counter. If you inflict some sort of damage to it I will make you pay for it. I really do not want your blood on my possessions," he said surprising her. Hermione's head sprang up as she locked eyes with him. A red spot glowed on her forehead.

"Is this your concoction you were boasting about?" he eyed all the plates that covered his kitchen counter.

She timidly nodded and nervously picked up a fork to stab the sausage and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed vigorously refusing to make eye contact with the foul man before her. Feeling her discomfort, Severus silently applauded himself in his mind. He enjoyed seeing his students fear him. But for some reason the feeling was different with this one. After much thought Severus reached out choosing which dish he would try first. Hermione watched as he brought a spoon to his mouth chewing. She waited for his reaction. However he continued to sit there indifferent. Merlin's beard she wasn't joking, he thought savoring the flavor in his mouth. Seeing as she sat there despondently Severus cleared his throat. He took a napkin dabbing his lips before saying, "You have proven me wrong."

Hermione felt a burst of euphoria explode within her heart. Her professor had admitted he was wrong. Everything that had previously happened long forgotten now that he had said he was wrong about her cooking. Hermione beamed at him. Surprisingly he wasn't irritated with her reaction. Before he would have like to wipe that grin off her face. Now, he didn't know what to feel. Once they were both done eating Severus assisted Hermione in clearing up the counter. At first she instantly rejected his offer to help saying she always did the cleaning. However after a couple of moments of ignoring her refusal she gave up fighting him.

Silence occupied the room as Hermione glanced at a clock that was hanging on the wall. The boys must be up by now she thought seeing that it was noon. She had to get back otherwise they would worry about her. At that moment she felt her heart drop. She didn't want to leave just yet. Exiting the kitchen she wandered into Severus's study room. She looked over the book shelf on the wall. Maybe she can do some research here she thought. Making up her mind she decided to send a message to the boys. Scanning the desk in the corner Hermione took a piece of parchment and picked up a quill and began to write a letter to Harry and Ron.

_Harry & Ron,_

_ Please do not wait around for me. I am back at Hogwarts researching for Horcrux. I have found a hidden library in the castle. Do not worry about me. I will return once I discovered something. Also about last night, Harry I'm sorry I over reacted. I was so furious and fearful for your life. If you can please forgive me. I hope to see you both soon. Oh and no one knows I'm in the castle. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione folded the parchment. She figured someone might try to intercept it. Waving her wand she cast a locking charm on the parchment. No one will be able to open it unless it was Harry or Ron. Even if a stranger did open it, they would not see her message. Her message would transform into an ordinary letter about someone wishing another person a happy holiday. It was after all a day after New Years.

Hermione mentally smacked herself. How was she supposed to send this to them? She had no owl and didn't want risk being seen at the owlery. She briefly glared at the parchment in her hands.

"Perhaps Professor Snape can lend me his owl," she whispered to herself. Hermione went to see Severus who was sitting in a chair by the window deep in thought. Hermione walked up to him waving a hand in front of him. He brought his eyes to meet hers.

"What are you still doing here Miss Granger?"

"Hermione," she corrected him. He rolled his eyes.

"Look it's not that hard to say. Here let me teach you, HER-MIO-NE -"

"I know how to say your name you silly girl and watch your tongue. You are not to speak like that to a -"

"Don't you dare say professor cause last time I checked I am no longer your student," she silenced him.

The witch really grated on his nerves.

"What do you want? Must you torment me today? Go run along now back to Potter and Weasley surely they miss your presence terribly."

"Professor, I need to borrow your owl."

He gave her an 'are you crazy look'.

"I do realize that my message can be intercepted. I have charmed it so that only Harry and Ron can open it. Professor I'm in dire need of your owl," she begged.

"What purpose is your stay here? It cant be another one of your 'I need to talk to a friend' moments."

"Professor whether you like it or not, I am locking myself in your study room. Now let me borrow that owl of yours," she tested him.

* * *

Severus swore to himself. Hermione Granger was becoming very bold. She no longer listened to him nor feared him. She was getting way too comfortable around him. He made his way to the owlery sulking to himself. Attaching the parchment to his owl he gave her a treat and let her fly. Blast that damn witch. She caused him more headaches than needed. Now she had actually been true to her word and had locked herself in his study. What could she possibly be doing in his study?

Blood drained from his face. Oh god, he thought. He must hurry back to his room and rid his chambers of her. She must not find out his dark hidden secret.

* * *

Hermione positioned herself between a stack of books. Severus's study had loads of books she has never seen. Most of them were restricted or rare books that are limited in print. The study was large. Half of it was a library and the other half literally was had a desk and several other items required for paperwork. She was impeccably impressed with his choices of books. She found a lot of books that could actually help her with her research in Horcruxes. How could he hold back from them? The answer to their problems most likely were in this very room. She would apologize to Severus later for ordering him around. However she needed answers. She was desperate. She didn't want to risk anyone's life anymore. She didn't care so much if she died but right now she needed to help save the world.

Putting down a book on _Most Deadly C__ounter Curses Against Dark Magic, _Hermione stood up to go to another book shelf. Whispering different titles she caught sight of a book that was wedged between _Alchemy _and _Splitting Souls._ Her tiny fingers dove at the book. She tried very hard to yank the book out however it did not budge. Sweat dripped down the side of her temple as she tried once more to pry the book off the shelf. The book slowly inched out between the two books. She used two hands this time to grasp the edge of the book and successfully tearing the book out of the shelf. She fell back on the floor dropping the book beside her feet.

Her heart raced as she eye the book on the floor. It looked to be an old leather diary much similar to the one that Ginny had back in her second year. She reached over to touch the old book that was currently open but the pages facing the floor with the cover up. Hermione flipped the book over to see a key drop from it. She held the key close to her face examining it. Curiosity getting the best of her led her to stand up and look around. Hermione placed the worn book onto the other piles of books on the floor. Her eyes darted around the room. Where does this key go to? Thinking quickly a light bulb flash in her mind. Hermione began to push each shelf one by one in hopes to dislodge a shelf. After going through three she heard a click. Looking down on the floor she saw the book shelf shift following a track on the floor. She pushed harder and the shelf dislodged itself from its position and opened up an entry way.

"Lumos," she said directing her wand into the dark. Lowering her wand she saw three steps descending from the floor. Going down she was stopped by another door. She took the key she had found and inserted it into the key hole. Once the key was in place the key rotated around. She stepped back as the door opened. Without hesitation Hermione stepped through the passage and continued to walk. One hundred candles lit themselves. In the center of the hidden room was a pensieve. Feeling drawn to the pensieve Hermione took slow steps until she reached the edge of the basin. Lowering her head she looked at the silvery substance swirling around in the basin. She felt her body dipped into the basin as the world spun around her.

* * *

Severus raced down the stairs of the owlery not caring for the freezing breeze that stung his cheeks and nose. He must get back to his quarters this instant before Hermione discovered something he had kept hidden all these years.

* * *

Hermione watched the memories flash through her eyes. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she watched a now heart broken Severus fall to the floor with Lily Potter in his arms. Her heart ached watching Severus scream his heart out as he sat on the floor clutching Lily and listening to baby Harry wail in his crib. She clenched her heart in pain as if it was physically ripping within her. She released a sob as the memories she had witnessed scarred her. Oh Professor Snape she continued to cry. His life was awful. How could such people mistreat him the way they did? She felt like she was caged in. She could do nothing for him. How could she? She wasn't even born for most of the times he was in pain. It was cruel how James Potter and the rest of the Mauraders had bullied him. She felt his misery when he had called Lily a mudblood. It was awful that she never forgave him. How dare she? It was a stupid derogatory term. It wasn't as if she had that horrendous name carved into her flesh like her. The river of tears cascaded down her cheeks. This was too much. How could he ever carry such a burden as this on top of being a double spy? The whole situation made her gag.

She saw an image of Dumbledore with Severus. Severus was on his knees begging Dumbledore. Dumbledore had asked Severus what he would give in return. Severus sold his soul to Dumbledore. He gave him everything. The night Lily Potter died was the night that Severus Snape had sold his soul to Dumbledore. He no longer lived for anything else but the memory of a woman who tore his heart apart. Hermione felt something lodge in her throat. Her heart nearly died. She wanted to die. She wanted Dumbledore to die.

Lily Evans.

What was so special about her? Why until now does Severus Snape hold onto her? He could do so much better. Hermione thought. She had respect for Harry's mother when she learned about how she saved his life. But after witnessing Severus's years of heartache she truly loathed the woman with a burning passion. However she wasn't the only person she hated.

She was disgusted with his father Tobias Snape. She was ashamed that his mother neglected him. What mother would not care for their child? It hurt so much she felt her fingers claw at her chest. She wanted to rip her heart out.

* * *

Severus entered his quarters rushing to his study. He thrust his hand on the door knob prying it open but to no avail it would not open. He banged on the door, "Miss Granger?"

When no one answered he began to panic. Banging on the door again he called out to Hermione.

"I'm going to murder her," he snarled finally breaking his door open. Upon entering the study room he saw the worn book sitting on top of a pile of books Hermione had stacked earlier. He cursed under his breath. Severus gripped his wand as he took long strides passed a few book shelves until he reach an opening. His heart beat erratically as he ran down the steps. Seeing all the candles lit he spotted Hermione hovering over the pensieve. Severus ran to her side aggressively wrapping one arm around her waist. He tore her body from the basin with such strength that they both crashed to the floor beside each other.

Severus sat up about to give her a piece of his mind when he saw her choking. She was gasping for air while clawing at her heart. Her body shook furiously as tears spilled from her eyes. Hermione frantically crawled to her knees and grasped the hem of his robes. She dragged herself closer to him as she threw her body into his holding him in a death grip as she cried in agony. Her cries growing fiercer to the point she was now wailing into his chest. Severus sat there mind blown. Hermione Granger cried like there was no tomorrow. She was on her knees sitting between his sprawled legs. Hermione refused to let go of him. Severus instinctively enveloped her in his embrace. He shut his eyes trying to keep himself calm.

This was not the reaction he was prepared to see. He had expected her to swat his arms and they would argue. He had never thought to see her face in anguish. They sat there together as she clung on to him like he was her life.

Fin~

**A/N - I had an interesting time writing this chapter. But from here there's a lot of emotions pouring out.  
**


	9. Chapter 8 - I Want to Get to Know You Pa

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 8 - I Want to Get to Know You Part II**

For two hours Severus sat on the cold stone floor rubbing Hermione's back. She looked so tiny right now. Innocent, not the usual burning passion you would see. Severus now sat with his legs tucked in with Hermione's cheek pressed onto his lap. The young witch shielded her face from him letting her hair fall to her face. Aside from the occasional sniffs she looked like death had approached her. Her skin was pale as she lay there almost lifeless. Severus was patient. Whenever he tried to move or get up her whimpering would return and she would tighten her grip around him not letting him leave her.

He wanted to know what was on her mind. He could easily enter her thoughts but chose against it. She was as fragile as porcelain this very moment.

"Why?" she croaked finally speaking after two hours.

It was such a vague question. There could be a 'why' for everything he did. His fingers touched her hair sliding it back to tuck it behind her ear. She flinched under his fingertips.

"Why do you sacrifice your soul for someone who tore you apart?" her voice hoarse from all the crying she had done. Severus did not answer her. Her eyes darted to the side staring intensely at his black eyes. Struggling to sit up she was sore from lying in the same spot for two hours.

"How can you serve Dumbledore like this? He's driving you into your grave," she said bitterly.

"Hhow can you go on not saying anything to anyone about your feelings? How can you possibly love Lily Potter unconditionally after what she's done to you? How?!"

Lifting her hands up she began to pound on his chest, "How?!" she screamed into his chest one last time as her tired arms fell to his lap. Severus saw through her emotions. She ached for him. She didn't shove him in disgust. She did not express desire in humiliating him. Her passion lashed out at him. Hermione Granger felt the sorrow he had buried deep within himself. His shame finally pouring out of him after all these years. Within seconds Severus hung his head low as he rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione felt water drops on her hands. Shifting her face pressing her cheek to his head she felt his tears seep into her skin. Hermione wrapped her delicate arms around him this time letting the older man sob into her shoulders.

This would be the first time he has cried in seventeen years. Severus Snape felt his walls crumbling before him. His armor seeing the end of its lifespan. Everything disintegrated around him. He felt inferior now that his secret has been exposed. Years of constructing a solid barrier that would protect him came crashing down because of a meddling witch named Hermione Granger.

Gathering up her courage Hermione pulled away from the war torn double spy. Wiping away her own tears she gave him the biggest smile she could ever give. Putting a finger under his chin she brought his face up to look at her. Forcing her legs to carry her up she reached for his arm pulling him up to his feet. Hermione clasped her tiny hands with his dragging him away from the pensieve. Carefully going up the stairs, Hermione continued to pull him out of the hidden room. Coming out of the hidden room Hermione turn to close the shelf returning it to its previous position. She led Severus out of the study and into his bed room.

Curious with her actions Severus allowed the witch to lead him. She stopped right in front of his bed. Taking the hem of his robes she slid off the first layer of the robe letting it fall to the floor.

"Sit," she commanded him and he listened to her. Doing as she said Severus plopped himself on his bed while she rummaged through his drawer pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey uncorking the top and shoving the bottle into his hand. Severus raise the bottle and began to down the the bottle like his life depended on it. Hermione took the bottle from him taking a swig herself before putting it down on a side table. Taking a seat beside Severus she took his callous hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I am your friend you can confide in me whatever is on your mind. I'm not going anywhere and no matter what you say or do to me I will always be loyal to you," she stated affirmatively tightening her grip on his hand.

Severus kicked his shoes off lying back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt Hermione prepare to stand up but he instinctively pulled her hand causing her to fall onto him. Understanding that he did not want her to go she too kicked her shoes off adjusting herself to lay beside Severus. Severus moved his arm allowing her to rest her head on his arm. He lay on his back while Hermione lay on her side facing him. She snuggled closer to him as he let his hand play with the strands of her hair. She wrapped her arm around his torso.

"Talk to me," she whispered, "Say anything I don't care if has nothing to do with what I saw. How are you? How is it teaching without the golden trio there to aggravate you? What do you like to do? What's your favorite food? If you tell me I can make it for you tonight. Please don't push me away. I want to help you. Please speak to me, Professor."

She buried her face into his chest waiting for him to speak.

With his free hand he held her hand that was wrapped around his torso, "Why are you being so kind to me? You're supposed to hate me. You're supposed to run to Potter and Ron and humiliate me. You-"

Hermione silenced him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Please do not say such things. I wish you give me more credit. How could I ever do that to you? I may not see eye to eye with you but that does not make me cruel. Everyone has feelings even you. I respect your feelings. Like you I do not have many friends however with the ones that I have, I cherish them. I will die for them. You are a friend that I hold dear to my heart. I've been wanting to be friends with you since the day you saved my life from Bellatrix."

"Apart from being exposed I feel as if a burden had been lifted off my shoulders. Teaching without you trouble makers has been quite dull. Reading and brewing potions are really the only thing I enjoy. I have no favorite dish. But whatever you come up with tonight I'm sure I will enjoy it," he answered every question she asked. A smile tugged on Hermione's lips. Sitting up she crawled off the bed leaving Severus cold and missing her warmth. Hermione carried herself to the kitchen determination radiating off of her. At last something has happened in their budding friendship. Even if its not much she would like to repay him by being there for him. Fishing through one of the cupboards she pulled out a box of pasta. She knew what to make for tonight.

Busying herself she hadn't noticed Severus walk to the kitchen several minutes after her. Again she was optimistic and hopeful. The girl did not know the meaning of giving up or losing hope. Severus watched her every move from the little smile she would make when she did something right to her lips poking out while she looked to the ceiling trying to figure what she had forgotten. Having her here made his chambers livelier. He never knew how lonely he was until she kept coming up in his life. He watched her entranced once again. She stuck around even when he was at his lowest. Seeing her intentions he felt he can start anew. He could start over beginning with her.

* * *

Hermione had done finishing touches to the dishes before placing them down on the counter. Bringing out two glasses she poured them whatever liquor she found in his wine cellar. Removing the apron she sat across from Severus waiting for him to take the first bite. This time without any snide remarks Severus swirled his fork into the pasta. He took a bite savoring the taste. He then took another and another chewing with gusto.

"Slow down there you might choke," she said happy to witness his reaction.

"You cooking its exceptional," he admitted. Too happy to contain herself she offered him her plate. He decline stating she was too thin and that she needed to eat as well. Laughing it off Hermione took a few bites of her pasta. She wasn't really hungry right now. Her focus was on his opinion of her cooking. Seeing his plate was empty she stood up to clear off the table. She would finish the rest of her plate if she gets hungry later. Severus washed his mouth with liquor watching the young witch go to the sink to deposit his dishes.

"Hh..Hermione," he said suddenly becoming shy. Severus inched closer to her standing behind her as she stood at the sink putting the plate into the sink, "Thank you," sincerity written upon his face. He slowly turned her around to face him. Tears of joy were brimming her eyes. Hermione stood high on her tiptoes gently placing her hands on his chest. She tilted her head pressing her soft lips onto his. Severus's hand drifted to her lower back as he pressed himself against her returning her kiss.

Their hearts sped up. Neither of them wishing to end the sweet kiss. Hermione stroked his hair messing it up in the process of pressing herself closer to him. Severus lifted her off the floor pulling her legs up. She hastily wrapped her legs around his waist, hands still in his hair. Lips still glued to one another. He moved back carrying her out of the kitchen. Not paying attention to where he was going he stumbled to the side feeling his way through his rooms. He almost knocked over one of the chairs in the the sitting room. However Severus was able to make his way back into his room with Hermione still clinging onto him. Going through the door way he kicked the door shut with his foot. Moving backwards Severus fell back onto the bed. His hand traveled up from her thigh to her back ending in her hair. Needing air they released their lips from one another. Severus pressed his forehead against hers keeping his eyes closed.

"Professor," playing with his hair, "You are an intriguing person, I would very much like to get to know you," she breathed in sealing his lips with hers once more. Their soft pecks turned into passionate kisses. The room grew warmer with the heat pouring out from them. Hermione sat straddling him feverishly kissing him. Her tongue sunk into his mouth while he lay on his back with her following him down. Severus flipped them over making him the dominant one. His hand dropped to her thigh running his fingers up passed her stomach onto her breast. He cupped her breast giving it a light squeeze. Her suppressed moan escaped her swelling lips.

"Say my name," his silky voice murmured through their kisses.

"Professor -"

"Say my first name," he said in a low husky voice.

"Severus," she hissed falling deeper in the heat of their passion.

His name rolling off her tongue seemed foreign however hearing her say his name attracted him. He pulled his face away from her. She pouted disappointed that he released her. Cute witch she was, he thought. Staring into her eyes he felt at ease.

"I'll always be here for you, Severus," she said bringing up his hand to kiss it.

Severus placed another kiss on her lips. Maybe for once her meddling was a good thing for he felt stronger now that he had someone else to share his burden.

Fin~

**A/N - Hi all for those who are looking forward to something sexual I'm sorry to disappoint you. It's still a little too early for me to write something as endearing as a sex scene haha. However in due time it could happen.  
**


	10. Chapter 9 - Celestina Prince

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 9 - Celestina Prince **

"Fuck!" Hermione gasped bolting up from the bed. Her hair a total mess from the night before. A rough hand snaked its way onto her shoulder pulling her back down on the bed.

"Such vulgarity this early morning, do you always wake up like that?" Severus purred into her ear with his eyes closed.

"Prof er Severus I need to get up," she tried to sit up but a certain spy would not relinquish the flustered witch from his grasps.

"I don't have time for this Severus I need to do some research."

"Hermione its Sunday and its five o'clock go back to sleep," pulling the blanket higher to cover them.

"Ugh you are impossible," she cried kicking his legs off of her. Hermione jumped off the bed running to his shower. Peeling the worn clothes from her body she stepped into the shower letting the water fall on her. She took some of his soap and began scrubbing her skin. She hissed seeing her wound was peeling. Stomaching the pain she scrubbed quickly so she could get out of the shower sooner.

Severus sat up looking at the floor. His clothes from last night all tossed to the floor. He stood up adjusting his black shirt and pajamas. His feet took him to where his clothes were scattered and he bent over to pick them up. As he went up he saw Hermione walk back into the room hair dripping with her face scrunching.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Hermione pushed her arm to his face, "it's reacting again. Just started when I was scrubbing soap onto my arm." Her arm became a bright red and suddenly the letters opened up releasing droplets of blood. She winced in pain as Severus led her to his bed. He took out his wand and cast a healing spell on her arm.

"Thank you," she said.

"How is the pain this time"

"Not as bad. Last time it was excruciatingly painful however this time it just felt like someone scraping my arm like I was getting a tattoo."

He nodded letting her go. He watched her get up eying her. He just noticed her wearing one of his shirts.

"Sorry, I have been using the same outfit for almost three days now. Since I'm not leaving just yet I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt," she apologized pointing her wand at her hair to dry it. His black shirt fell halfway up her thighs. It was large on her but it suited her. Hermione left his room heading to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" she called out walking towards the kitchen. Severus followed her to the kitchen muttering whatever. She shook her head deciding that whatever she made he would eat it. There was a knocking sound coming from his kitchen window. Looking out Hermione walked to the window by the sink and stood on her toes. She reached out to open the window. Severus sat at the counter watching her go on her toes. His eyes traveled down her backside to see his shirt move up. His eyes stared intensely waiting to see what she was wearing under his shirt. Suddenly he felt paper smack into his head. He looked up to see a smirking Hermione.

"Don't even think about looking down there," she replied unfolding a piece of parchment that had been delivered by his owl. Severus's owl hopped onto the kitchen counter waiting for a treat. Scanning the parchment, Hermione gave him an alarming look slowly putting the parchment on the counter. Seeing her solemn look Severus was about to reach for the parchment until he saw Hermione furiously whipped her wand out setting the parchment on fire. The owl flew up frantically scared for Hermione's sudden outburst. Severus shot her a look expressing shock. That would have been a second time he would have been set on fire by her if he didn't move his hand away on time.

"Woman you are insane," he said noticing her anger dying down. He wanted to know what was contained in the parchment. Possibly Potter and Weasley had done something idiotic and now needed her help.

She pulled a seat next to him gripping her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Severus do you have any polyjuice potions ready made?" she asked. Oh boy, something was up.

"Do not question my actions, please trust me on this," she said in the most serious voice he has ever heard from her. He watched her stick her thumb to her lip she bit her thumbnail trying to calculate something in her mind.

"I will see what I can do," he said forgetting about breakfast. Hermione sat there formulating a million different strategies while Severus left her in the kitchen to fetch a vial of polyjuice potion.

* * *

Once Severus returned he went into his room to see the door a few centimeters open. He saw Hermione walk into his view with her trousers on unzipped and topless with a black bra. Pausing for a minute he saw a few scars on her back. He saw fresh wounds inflicted on her by Bellatrix. However the wounds did not hinder her body. There she stood in his room her hand traveling to her hair. She flipped her hair to the side to reveal a long scar starting from the nape of her neck down to her lower back. She too had scars that would never fade. Severus watched on as she stood there topless inspecting her arm. When it seemed like she was satisfied she went and grabbed her shirt. She put her shirt on finally zipping her trousers up. Severus lifted a hand to knock on the door.

"Come in," he heard her say. And so he did.

"I've brought a vial of polyjuice potion for you," he said handing it to her.

She thanked him taking it from him. Turning away from him she slipped her foot into her worn shoe then slipping the other foot into the other shoe. Severus gazed on while she put the last set of clothing on when he stopped her. He took her gray cloak from her hand and helped her put it on. She turned to face him.

"I have to get going," she started not knowing what else to say.

"What was in the parchment?" he decided to be straightforward.

"I have to go on another mission," she simply said, "Please do not wait for me. I do not know when I will return," she looked away sadly, "or if I'll ever return."

Severus put his hand to her cheek drawing her attention back to him. She leaned into his touch savoring this moment. Going on her toes she pressed her lips to his ear, "Be strong for me, my black knight."

Lowering herself down she watched his face blur with her surroundings. She saw him reach out to her however she disappeared with a crack. Severus stood there feeling something stab at his heart. He had lost Lily but he had found Hermione. They hadn't spend too much time together but felt his heart felt heavy. He didn't want to lose her as well. Was this how she felt when he was secretive with her? Did she ever feel like she was hopeless the way he felt right now? He hated to admit it, but the situation was a bitch. This was what Hermione must have felt whenever he had to hide his tasks from her. It was downright painful.

* * *

Hermione landed on her feet. For once she apparated without a problem. She looked ahead of her seeing the two boys standing in front of the tent looking serious.

"Mione," Ron said rushing to her side.

"God we haven't seen you in days."

"Ron I haven't been gone for that long."

"Yes but it felt long. So what were you up to?"

Hermione debated whether to announce her new relationship to Severus or just lie to them. She chose the latter.

"I was at Hogwarts. I told you I was researching," she crossed her arms.

"Have you found anything?" Harry asked.

"No not really but I did find a book about splitting souls," she said. She felt a little guilty. Usually she was the first to discover something but she has been slacking. For once one of the boys figured something out.

"Well, are you going to tell me how we are going to go about this new Horcrux?"

Harry and Ron stared at her with grim expressions.

"I have a good feeling that Helga Hufflepuff's Cup is another Horcrux," Harry began, "and I think I know where it is."

Hermione nodded wanting him to explain more.

"Did you bring a vile of polyjuice potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes Severus gave it to me," she said mentally slapping herself. She had let herself slip.

"Severus?" Ron questioned her.

"Er..yeah, it's a long story."

"What exactly did you do at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Hermione, being Hermione is a terrible liar. Everyone knew that. The two boys stared at her wanting answers. Oh Merlin, she thought. I might as well tell them.

"Boys, oh I hate it when you give me that look," she groaned, "I was with Professor Snape er researching and we just got a little close."

"Seems pretty close to me for you to be on a first name basis with him," Ron said creep-ed out. Harry was eying her. He knew there was more to this.

"Hermione, how much closer are you to him now?" he tested her.

At this point Hermione grew nervous.

"You are right, we are on first name basis. Must you ask me this right now?" she tried to escape.

"No we caught you, you might as well tell us," Harry said, "Do I need to hex him?"

"What?" she asked.

"What Harry means is, did he take advantage of you?" Ron explained.

"Oh god," she groaned.

"No he did not take advantage of me in fact, well now that I think about it," her face brightened up with a tint of red, "I think I might have been the one that was taking advantage -"

"What?!" the boys both exclaimed.

"Oh you guys are not making this easier on me," she exasperated.

"Hermione you've been gone for almost three days. What's going on? You know you can tell us?" Harry pushed.

"I know but it's not really about not being able to tell you. I wasn't expecting to tell you both this soon and I don't know how I'm going to tell you," she reasoned with them.

"Look, I found a secret. But you must not say anything to anyone about this. I discovered something about Severus and well he's not what you guys think."

Putting everything together Ron became as red as his hair, "Bloody hell!"

"What Ron?" Harry asked.

"Mione's infatuated with the greasy git!"

Hermione smacked her forehead. She decided denying would be pointless.

"Oh god she's not even denying it," Ron added.

"Hermione is this true?" Harry asked.

"I don't understand how you guys figured this out so easily but you both can't figure out how to solve this Horcux thing or even pass potions," she shook her head.

"Well this is certainly erm unexpected," Harry said not exactly knowing how to feel about this situation.

"Can we just I don't know not make a big deal out of this? Oh and Harry you should respect Severus. You owe him a great deal," she said. He stared at her questioningly.

"Do you have a moment to enter my mind?" she asked him.

"You're joking right? You're really going to let me invade your memories?"

"Yes Harry, I really think you need to see this," Hermione said with a serious face. Harry nodded pointing his wand at her. She signaled that she was ready. Taking a breath Harry muttered, "Legilimens."

Harry broke into layers and layers of Hermione's mind. First he saw Hermione standing in her living room of her home in the Muggle world. He saw her parents seated on a couch watching the television. He witnessed a tearful Hermione silently apologizing as she pointed her wand behind her parent's backs. He saw her stand back as a jet of white light hit her parents. He watched Hermione stare at her pictures displayed throughout her house disappear. Harry followed her out the door of her house before she turned to look one last time at her home. This memory vanished and he found himself swimming through more memories until he found the most recent ones. Harry found himself seated beside Hermione in Severus's study. He followed her as she started removing a book from a shelf. He watched her stumble to the floor lifting a key to her face. Then Hermione had gone to a shelf and opened it.

Harry followed her into a hidden room seeing her bend over a pensieve. Harry stood watching the memories of Severus Snape play in her mind. He saw his father bullying Severus. He saw Sirius argue with Lily, "Snivellus deserves to be hexed," he said to Lily.

"And why is that?" she asked angrily.

"It's easily Lils, because he exists," Sirius laughed as he hexed Severus who was already getting tortured by James.

More memories flew by and he soon found himself staring at himself as a baby. He watched as Severus burst into his parent's home in Godric Hollow. Seeing what Hermione had seen he watched Severus sunk to the floor clutching Lily in his arms grieving for her death. Harry saw everything Hermione saw. He then felt himself disappearing from Severus's memories into Hermione's memories. Harry watched as Hermione fell on the floor with Severus beside her. He gazed at the scene with her announcing her loyalty to him. Befriending him. Seeing Severus cry. He watched as the two talked to one another. He continued to watch until he saw his professor kiss his best friend's lips. Harry felt himself stop. A wall suddenly blocked him and deflected him from that memory. Returning to his body Harry gasped feeling sweat drip from his forehead.

"Mate are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Oh god Hermione," Harry began.

"Sorry about that, the last few memories are kind of private she said blushing.

"What did you see?" Ron asked curious to know what Harry had seen.

"Ron we were totally wrong this whole entire time," he said trying to recover from everything he had seen. Ron gaped at him, "What do you mean he's a downright awful git."

"No Ron you're wrong," Harry said, "This whole entire time he had done all of this for my mum. And to this day he's still in love with her," he said. Then he turned his head to Hermione, "Well maybe he's not really in love with her anymore seeing as you both well you know," he blushed. Hermione turned a deep shade of red.

"So are you still angry at him?" she asked Harry.

"Well years of him torturing me doesn't change the fact that I still see him as the professor from hell, but Hermione I stand corrected. He's a brave man. As long as he doesn't hurt you. But not going to lie its really weird to think of you together like that," he said. Hermione threw herself onto Harry thanking him and kissing his cheeks in happiness. Ron stood there flabbergasted.

"I guess if Harry's okay with it then I could try," Ron began. Hermione threw herself onto Ron hugging him, "but like Harry said its still weird. I guess he's better than you suddenly becoming in love with Malfoy. God I can't stand that arse."

"Thank you," Hermione sniffed.

"So exactly what did you see," Ron asked.

Harry filled Ron about his journey while Hermione went into the tent to fetch the necessary items for their recently postponed mission. As Hermione dug into her trunk she was faced with the box that Dumbledore had given her. Her heart skipped a beat. Perhaps now she was ready to open it. Putting down her beaded bag and her old clothes she wore the night she was tortured by Bellatrix she reached for the box with both hands. Lifting the lid Hermione saw two rings laying on a green velvet cushion. She inspected the rings. Picking up one she became enamored with the ring. There was an emerald jewel in the center with black roots branching out from the emerald knotting themselves around one another forming a single band at the bottom of the ring. The ring felt warm between her fingers. Suddenly she felt a pulse coming from the ring. She nearly dropped the ring from shock. Holding onto the ring she noticed the emerald in the ring was fading it was becoming black as if it was transforming into an onyx stone. The ring suddenly felt cold almost like she was touching ice. She instinctively slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring was much too big for her. She was about to place her fingers around the ring to slip it off when she saw the ring tighten around her finger. Her eyes grew wider. Hermione put her fingers around the ring attempting to take it off. The ring began to beat on her finger. It started to feel warm again. Then she saw the ring transform. The emerald remain the same however the shape of the ring changed. Black faded and was now replaced with silver. The many branches of the ring morphed into small diamond leaves encircling around her finger. The silver changed again and turned into black gold. Two emerald stones grew out from a diamond leaf turning into a blossoming flower.

Hermione gazed at the ring. It wouldn't come off. Searching for a manual or a hint she dug into the box hoping to see a note that said how to remove the ring. Flipping the box around and taking the green cushion out from it a folded sheet of paper fell out.

_With my heart beating only for you, I shall cherish you until death do us part. May these rings symbolize my love, loyalty, and honor to my intended. If my love should die so too will the ring. Into black ashes thy ring will no longer pulsate and a curse of loneliness shall follow me until I die. Let this be a reminder of a fruitful love that has embraced eternity. Only my intended shall fit the other ring without bloodshed. _

_- Celestina Prince_

Fin~

**A/N - I do not own any Harry Potter characters however Celestina Prince is mine.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Bellatrix's Vault

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 10 - Bellatrix's Vault**

**A/n: Hi all! I'm glad you guys all enjoy my fanfic so far. Anyways I'm just here to announce that if you could please take the time to check out my new youtube cover of the song **

**'Wait for You' by Elliot Yamin.**

**My screen name is Tenshi30 and you'll most likely see all my other covers like 'Only One' 'Right Here Waiting' and so forth.**

**Plus you'll get to see what I look like lol you stalkers just kidding! **

"Hermione are you ready?" Ron called out entering her room. Hermione returned to reality. She folded the paper and shoved the ring and cushion back into the box. She covered the box with the lid shrinking it putting it in her beaded bag. Then she reached over to her torn jeans. Those jeans of hers surely have seen better days. Hermione patted the sad object in search of a strand of hair which she wasn't entirely sure if she would find one. Finding what she needed from it she tossed the jeans to the floor heading towards Ron.

"Are you alright? You seem anxious."

"Of course I'm anxious," she cried, "I have to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange how do you think I feel after she had tortured me?"

"Sorry Mione," he said looking very sad.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to snap. I just want to get this over with."

"We all do Mione," Ron patted her back. Together they exited the tent to meet up with Harry. She lifted a strand of Bellatrix's hair she had nicked from her jeans. As to how it got there she was unsure of it however she wasn't one to complain. This made things easier for them. Harry handed her the vial. He stared that the vial with utter disgust. That vile potion may work wonders however it grossed him out no matter what. Unable to stomach watching Hermione sniff at it he turned his head making gagging noises.

"Bottoms up," she said taking a few sips of the polyjuice potion after sticking Bellatrix's hair in it. Hermione gagged while she began to transform. Within seconds her golden brown locks faded becoming a mess of dark brown. Her warm skin color evaporated as deathly pale white painted her features. Standing on heels Hermione nearly fell.

"Bloody hell Mione you look like a whore," Ron said. Hermione smacked him.

"Ouch sorry, I meant you look like Bellatrix," Ron already transformed into another identity moved closer to the other two.

"Are you both ready?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded as all three of them apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hermione as Bellatrix walked the steps of Gringotts Bank with Ron trailing behind and an invisible Harry. Hermione had successfully gained the goblin's trust and managed to get him to lead her to Bellatrix's vault. Walking beside the goblin who was seething with hate, she looked around taking in every detail of the place. In case they would have to go back without a problem it won't be too much of an issue getting back. Her fast reflexes in memorization had begun kicking in. Once the goblin allowed them to pass leading them to Bellatrix's Vault Hermione tried her best to imitate a nasty Bellatrix, "Leave me be," she snarled giving the goblin a vicious stare. The goblin seemed to cower slightly in fear as Hermione stepped into the vault followed by Ron and Harry. Harry removed the invisibility cloak once the goblin had left, "Hurry let's search for the cup."

The three of them separated into different directions. Hermione kept her eye out for the goblin. He was bound to reappear. After a couple of excrutiating minutes of searching Harry called out, "I think I found it."

Harry crossed the mountains of gold reaching for the cup that was shimmering in all its glory. His heart jolt for a second. The feeling was strong with the cup. He stepped closer grabbing the cup however dropped it as soon as it burned his hand. The cup fell into a pile of gold making a bunch of clinking noises.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione dashed to his aid.

"I can't touch the cup," Harry said. Hermione reached into her beaded bag pulling out a cloth. She covered the cup with the cloth shrinking the cup and inserting it into her beaded bag.

"Quick! The goblin is returning!" Ron yelled seeing the goblin spot the trio. The goblin grew alarmed as he ran out the vault trying to seal the trio in the vault. Harry, Ron and Hermione bolted for the door. Hermione tripped over a relic sending her crashing to the floor. As she struggled to stand Ron shot a spell trying to keep the door from closing. The spell deflected and hit one of the piles of gold coins. Immediately the coins multiplied. Harry helped Hermione to her feet rushing out of the vault. Just as they escaped the vault several wizards and goblins were heading their way. Looking around Hermione caught sight of the dragon guarding the vault.

"Quick," she exclaimed. Pointing her wand she cast a gouging spell to the dragon. The dragon roared swooping its wings. The trio dashed towards the dragon. The dragon yanked away from the chains flying towards the trio.

"Jump!" Hermione yelled as the three of them latched themselves on the back of the dragon. The dragon flew smashing through walls. It burst through the lobby of Gringotts Bank frightening several magical beings. A piercing scream bounced off the walls of the lobby. Hermione cast explosion spells to help the dragon fly through. They landed in Diagon Alley however without a pause the dragon took off into the sky with the trio on its back.

* * *

After much flying they finally landed dropping themselves from the dragon into water. They rushed and stumbled from the water trudging onto land. Watching the dragon Hermione stared with concern, "What do you suppose will happen to the dragon?"

"Hermione you sound like Hagrid. It's a dragon. It can fend for itself," he patted her back. No longer pondering about the dragon, together the three of them apparated back to the tent. With a crack the golden trio landed just outside the tent. Hermione rushed into the tent gathering her belongings. Anything that did not need to go with them was disposed of.

The three of them rummaged through their belongings in a rush still in their wet clothes. Water dripped from her hair sliding down her face. Her mind was reeling trying to devise a new plan.

"We need to pack and relocate," Hermione shouted in a frenzy trying to pack everything. Harry and Ron began taking the tent down. News should be buzzing around now about the trio breaking into Bellatrix's vault. Not having time to change her clothes Hermione instantly packed everything into her beaded bag.

"Where do you suppose we go to now?" Harry asked ushering Hermione out of the tent.

"Severus," she said, "he's the only safe place I can think of right now," she said. Without arguing the three of them got rid of any traces of them camping at Calf of Man. With a final swish Hermione joined hands with the boys disapparating into Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione gracefully landed on her feet as the boys fell in a heap. She ran out of the room searching for the person she truly cared for this moment. Severus ran towards his sitting room colliding with a body. Hermione threw her arms around his neck holding onto him. They stood there holding onto one another not heeding anyone else in the room. Finally after a few moments they separated. Severus's firm hands gripped her slim shoulders.

"Are you bloody insane?!" he exclaimed. Hermione dug her face into his shoulder avoiding his question.

The two boys sat on the floor watching the awkward display of affection. They both stood up to adjust themselves. Looking around they both realized that they were in Severus's chambers. It was huge they both thought.

"The three of you are all over the Daily Prophet. You could have died," Severus said handing Hermione the newest copy of the Daily Prophet which happened to publish a new article at a new record time. It had only been a few hours ago where they were flying through the sky landing in god knows where.

She looked at the article seeing herself riding on a dragon blasting walls and chains down with both Harry and Ron beside her.

Still wearing Bellatrix's robes Severus glared at the foul thing.

"Please rid yourself of that hiddeous dress robes. It is not befitting of you to appear like a whore," he stated.

Hermione frowned, "What is it with you men calling me a whore," she released exasperated. Severus lifted a brow.

"Ron called her a whore this morning," Harry said.

"Ah Potter and Weasley how nice of you to grace your presence before me."

"Oh it was nothing," Harry replied wittily, "How are you professor?"

Ron and Severus stared at Harry as if he grew a third head. Beside them Hermione beamed at Harry. Severus's brow twitched with this sudden change of heart persona that has inhabited the boy wonder. It didn't take a while for Severus to figure out that his beloved witch must have informed Harry about his condition. Seething, Severus pulled Hermione to the side.

"Okay meddling witch what have you told Potter?" he threatened.

"Honestly Severus I think you and Harry need to talk. He's forming some respect for you right now. But seriously do talk to him," she said giving him a twinkle in the eye smiles that Dumbledore would always give him. Severus groaned another headache was beginning to form. Clasping her hands he brought her hand up, "What is this?"

He questioned her revealing a beautiful quite expensive looking ring on her ring finger.

"About that," she saw Harry and Ron eying her, "it will have to wait," she said returning to the two boys.

* * *

Ginny Weasley ran down the stairs pushing several people to the side. Catching sight of her knight and shining armor Ginny jumped into Harry Potter's arms. She smothered him with kisses not caring who was present. Ron who was standing beside him gagged, "Alright Ginny get off him. You're grossing everyone out here it puts Hermione dating Snape to shame," he said out loud.

The whole Gryffindor Common Room became eerily quiet. People were staring at Ron. Ginny slid off of Harry mouth open like a fish. Harry glared at Ron as Ron gulped. At that moment the said girl came into the common room.

"What?" Hermione asked seeing several pairs of eyes piercing through her.

"What is this thing my brother says you're dating Snape?" Ginny asked breaking the silence.

Hermione whipped around to face Ron. Anger blazing from her eyes. Seeing her reaction people were shocked.

"Can we not talk about my love life and talk about how we are going to defeat Voldemort?" she groaned. The room gasped and broke out into chatter.

"Enough!" Hermione yelled, "Severus isn't what everyone thinks he is. I trust him and you should too. He's been spying for Dumbledore almost his whole life. He's on our side," she tried to explain.

"Hermione's right," Harry began, "Look there's a lot of things going on and we need to work together. I'm sure you all know about use breaking into Gringotts Bank, well we've been searching for these things called Horcruxes.." Harry explained as much as he could. By the end of his spiel everyone in the room minus Ron and Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"This really is it," Neville said, "Any minute Vvvoldemort will come here and destroy us."

"Not if we can beat him to it," Harry said, "We need to start preparing. We are missing a few more Horcruxes. We need to destroy Nagini, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, search for Rowena Revenclaw's lost diadem -

"How can we find it if it's lost?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Well that doesn't help," Seamus replied.

"What's the last one?" Luna asked being one of the only Ravenclaw students present in Gryffindor Tower.

"That.. we don't really know," Ron said.

"We should split up and search for the diadem and try to figure out what the last Horcrux is," Ginny said.

"For the meantime everyone be on your guard, Professor Snape and I have a plan, "Harry announced. The crowd sat listening to every word Harry said.

Fin~

**A/N - Harry and Ron in Severus's room. Oh boy.  
**


	12. Chapter 11 - Snape's Army & Harry's Fate

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 11 - Snape's Army & Harry's Fate  
**

Gryffindor Tower was buzzing with excitement. People now knew Severus's story. This made Hermione very happy. She thought of Severus. Oh dear, how will she explain that a quarter of the school knew about his heroic deed? She shook the thoughts out. She can just see his face. He will be furious.

Sitting on the floor of Severus's sitting room she continued to transfigure several pieces of paper into a white ribbon with a snake encircling around all the house animals. In the center of the emblem were two large gold letters 'S.A.' which stood for Snape's Army. Although Severus's secrets have gone public, the survival of Albus Dumbledore remained hidden. Hearing the door to Severus's chambers open Hermione made all the ribbons vanish. She did not want him to see it just yet. He had no idea that several others knew of his allegiance. Both Harry and her had made everyone who knew swear an oath. She looked up anxious to see his reaction. Very afraid that someone might have betrayed her.

Severus came in looking very exhausted. She saw him clutch his dark mark. Voldemort had called to him. The time was nearing.

"How did it go?" she asked. So far so good. He didn't seem furious at all.

"The Dark Lord is becoming restless. He wants the battle break out now. What were you doing?" he questioned her curiously seeing her sitting on the floor.

"Forming several strategies, and trying to figure out the last Horcrux," she said. Severus cringed with the last two words.

"What's the matter?" she asked him noticing his sudden change in expression. She moved to his side, "you can tell me."

He looked away.

She grew fearful. Maybe he knew about Ron blabbing his life story. Oh dear, her heart quickened inching towards him.

"Severus," she prodded him.

"There's something you must know," he whispered. She watched him carefully. He was nervous. Sweat dripped from his temple as his eyes rolled back a bit before staring at her again. He seemed fidgety. Something was wrong. He knew something she didn't. Her heart sped faster. Was he going to tell her to leave him? Was he going to push her away? Did he murder someone? She didn't know what it was but she was desperately anxious to find out.

"Please cast Legilimens on me," he begged her while grasping for her hands. Her breath hitched. Did he do something shameful that he could not describe to he what it was? Not questioning him she lifted her wand and whispered the word going into his mind. Hermione swam through his mind curiosity growing within her. She floated about until she caught sight of a memory he wanted to show her. Hermione felt herself drifting towards the memory. The memory carried her into Dumbledore's office. There were only two people there and it was Dumbledore and Severus. They seem to be arguing. Delving deeper into the memory she watched Severus explode, "You were preparing him for the Dark Lord," he spat with disgust.

"Severus -"

"No! You knew Potter is a Horcux. You intended for him to die."

"Severus please -"

Severus shot a patronus revealing a lovely doe that galloped around Dumbledore before vanishing through the window.

"All this time."

"It will always be Lily," Severus snarled as he turned on his heel.

Hermione escaped from the memory. She sat back watching despair written on his face. Severus reached out to her but she darted from her seat backing away from him.

"Hermione," he stepped forward. Hermione turned away from him running away from his room running away from him. Her legs took her away from the dungeon. As she ran tears fell from her cheeks. Her mind racing. She found herself crashing into something hard. Minerva. Hermione had managed to bump into her on time before someone of the Slytherin household would catch sight of her.

"Hermione," Minerva said with deep concern. The young witch threw herself onto Minerva sobbing away. Minerva patted the back of Hermione as she took her away back to her office in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Minerva began. Minerva had just returned from a meeting with Harry. He had informed her of his plan. She was happy to see the trio safe in the castle.

"Please tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't say anything," she said gently.

"Oh Professor Mcgonagall, I had just learned something. It hurts. I do not know what to do," Minerva sat patiently waiting for Hermione to reveal what she had discovered.

"And Severus, he he showed me. Oh I just left him in his room. He tried to reach out to me but I was so hurt. Merlin, Harry he's, he's a Horcrux!" she wailed, "Dumbledore has been preparing for his death. He knew this whole entire time that Harry has to die in order to defeat Voldemort!"

Minerva's jaw opened ajar. This was outrageous. Hermione gripped the hem of her robe. The revelation of Harry's death becoming heavy in her heart. How could he do this to them? How could Dumbledore set everyone up like this? He seemed to like playing with everyone's lives as if they were pieces of a chess game. Was he supposed to be the King? Were everyone around him pawns to be sacrificed? Was Severus the knight? While everyone else were just pawns? The very thought enraged Minerva.

"But that's not the only thing that hurt, Severus he still loves Lily. He will always love Lily," Hermione croaked letting the tear drops fall from her brown eyes.

Minerva stared gravely at the young witch. Her heart ached hearing the news of Harry Potter. The poor boy had yet to see what life was about. Life away from sorrow and fear. A life that was ordinary yet extraordinary. How could his fate be so grim? It wasn't fair. Then Minerva took note of the second part of Hermione's statement. It wasn't a surprise that there was something forming between Severus and Hermione. She had been patiently waiting for this day. Minerva reached for Hermione's hand pushing her sleeve up to show a ring gleaming at them. Hermione stared mortified.

"I accidentally slipped it on," she said trying to come up with a reason as to why she had a ring with Slytherin colors on, "it won't come off. But it changed. The ring didn't look like this before."

"Miss Granger," Minerva began resting her old hand on the palm of the young witch's hand, "do you know what this ring is for?"

Hermione shook her head.

"This ring chose you. This is the ring of Eternal Love. The ring changes form to match the current owner's personality. Once it is on you will feel that the ring will become a part of you. You will feel it pulsing when you're excited. The ring will become cold when you are in despair. If you fall out of love the ring will burn and it will burn until it becomes ashes. Miss Granger I had taken these rings once Eileen and her husband had passed and I had given this to Albus in hopes he could lead Severus to a happy life. However Albus thought it was best to give it to you. Do you remember Albus saying you had a mission?"

Hermione nodded.

"You've already fulfilled part of it. Albus foresaw your stars align. He knew you would be the perfect person to give Severus a chance to be happy. In turn Severus was given the task to care for your well being. Severus does not know of your task. Nor does he know that you have his family's heirloom in your possession. I have to say I'm quite shocked to hear about Mr. Potter being the Horcrux. And I do fear for his well being."

Hermione stared at the ring, "So my intended," she paused.

"If Severus wears the ring's companion and it chooses him then yes he is your intended."

"Who is Celestina Prince?" Hermione asked learning something new about the ring had piqued her interest. Minerva smiled seeing that the girl no longer appeared upset.

"Miss Granger, I believe the person to speak to about this ring should be your intended," she saw Hermione pout a little.

"Go back to him Hermione. I'm sure he is hurt by your sudden exit," Minerva returned Hermione's hand to her. Standing up she helped the younger witch step off from her seat. Minerva accompanied Hermione to Severus's rooms being extra careful not to be caught by the Carrows or anyone else that was suspicious. Soon everything will fall into place. For now Minerva would like to pay a visit to Dumbledore's office. Oh how she would love to hex him for not telling her about Harry being the last Horcrux. This surely will be the last time she would be in the shadows of the truth. If this is how Dumbledore had planned to defeat Voldemort than he was definitely going about it the wrong way, Minerva thought.

"By the way Miss Granger, how are those arm bands coming along? It is very risky to make those ribbons in Severus's room. I assure you he will find out," she said with a playful grin.

"I'm nearly finished with them. I've made enough for extra people who would like to join Snape's Army. Actually I fear that Severus will find out sooner. I'm afraid Ron had a little slip up earlier," still a little upset with him.

"I'm sure it was best that Mr. Weasley had his accidental moment. This will most likely make things easier for Severus. That boy has endured enough. He needs a chance at life. When this is over, I do hope he will be recognized for the brave man he is," she said in a motherly fashion. Hermione smiled at her transfiguration professor. The woman truly cared about Severus. That had meant a great deal to her.

He deserved an army of his own, Hermione thought. This would be an improvement from their immature Dumbledore's Army that they had created a while back. Although Dumbledore had risked his life a few times, it could not compare to what Severus had done in her eyes and she was thankful that several others had felt the same as her. If they were to win this war, they would do so by Severus's side. In fact it was terrible amusing to see that he had a new fan club of girls admiring him. She was proud to say that none of them had a chance against her. Yet, the jealous feeling she garnered with the thought of Lily had imprinted itself on her. With new found resolve Hermione desired to remain loyal to him despite his feelings for her best friend's mother. There was nothing to compare. The woman is dead and she is alive. That should be enough.

Following Minerva out of her office, Hermione held her head high brushing the tears away.

Fin~

**A/N - Finally I got the chance to explain the box and the ring. I have been waiting to do that for the longest time.  
**


	13. Chapter 12 - Celestina & The Ring of Et

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 12 - Celestina & The Ring of Eternal Love **

Severus sat staring at the dancing flames in his sitting room. He had done it. He drove Hermione away from him. Now she will never return to him. How does he always manage to push the ones he care about? He continued to sit feeling the squeeze in his heart. It was painful. He was incapable of receiving one's love. His internal battle raged on while he missed a knock on his door. Glaring at the flames he heard another knock much louder than the previous. After a few moments it became silent once again.

However another persistent knock on the door had finally made him snap out of his misery. He growled. Who could be disturbing him at this hour?

Severus walked to his door opening it to his surprise Hermione stood looking down while Minerva beamed at him.

"I've come to drop Hermione off. I believe she is rooming with you for the remainder of the term until the battle is over. We can't have her wandering around the castle especially in the house of Slytherin," Minerva said knowingly, "Good night," she said finally leaving the couple alone. Hermione entered the room silently still looking away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said plucking up the courage to face Severus, "I shouldn't have reacted like that. Its kind of like killing two birds with one stone. I wasn't expecting to find out that Harry is a Horcrux and that well Lily is -"

"Only a memory to me," he finished for her.

"Hermione..when you left, I thought that," he looked away, "I thought you would abandon me."

"What? Of course not! I may have been terribly surprised but I would never leave you. I was lucky to have bumped into Professor Mcgonagall that woman had knocked some sense into me. But enough of this there's something else I would like to speak to you about. I want to talk about the ring that you saw earlier."

With this statement Severus felt elated from being free of his misery he had spent hours brooding about not to long ago. He took hold of her hand caressing the soft hands in his. He tilted her head to face him. He bent his head over curtaining his hair over her face. He lightly placed a lasting kiss on her lips. Those soft plump lips he had missed. Slowly rising his head back up he gripped her hand pulling her to him as he was leading her to his room. She cast a spell onto herself. Her clothes changed into regular sleepwear. She sat herself down to the bed. Patting the spot beside her motioning him to sit.

"Before you start thinking that I stole this from Bellatrix's vault I just want you to know that I didn't. This ring was given to me in a box from Dumbledore. He had told me not to open it until I thought the time was right. He also said this ring will be of use to us. Severus, this is the ring of Eternal Love. The ring that belonged to Celestina Prince."

Severus gazed at her with surprise.

"Severus, who is Celestina Prince? Is she your mother's sibling Eileen Prince?"

Again he stared at her with surprise, "How do you know my mother?"

"Well, Harry had received a potions book and it had the Half-blood Prince on it. And I did some research and linked both together. That potions book was yours wasn't it?"

"Typical know-it-all being nosy even with personal affairs," he smirked.

"Well you're just as much as a know-it-all as I am Severus," she countered folding her arms to herself.

"Celestina Prince would be a great great great grandmother of mine," Severus began. "She is the creator of the set of rings. Although the Prince family has always been known for being in the house of Slytherin, the Prince family were not always pure blood lovers. Celestina was in love with a Muggle. He wasn't an ordinary Muggle. He was a prince," Severus removed his robes putting it down onto his side chair. He slowly climbed on the bed beside her motioning her to lie beside him.

"He knew about her being a witch. They were very much in love. They however had a story much equivalent to that Muggle love story Romeo and Juliet. They were both discriminated. When she died she handed the ring down to the next person in line. It continued to be handed down until my mother took it off and nearly destroyed it. Over decades the ring became tainted. It was supposed to symbolize purity and true love. Over time the ring seemed to get dark and darker. With my parents, my father bedded a new woman all the time. The ring would have eventually killed my mother. But one day she cursed the ring and managed to remove it. She lost a hand. As beautiful as the story with the intended is, the ring doesn't always entail a happy ending." He played with her curls on her head. She now lay her head on his chest snuggling to him.

"How can I remove it?" she asked. Severus watched her play with it, "I'm not part of your family so I do not understand why it chose me without you wearing it first.

"Do you have the other ring?" he asked her completely ignoring her question.

"I do, here let me get it," she accio her beaded bag which landed perfectly in her hand. Her hand fumbled around inside the bag and she pulled out the box containing the ring. De-shrinking the box she lifted the lid up and put the box in Severus's hands. Severus picked up the ring inspecting it. He grimaced at it. Memories of his mother and father rush through his head. He put the ring back into the box. He couldn't wear that and become another stupid Prince. Returning the box back to Hermione who looked a little disappointed that he hadn't tried it on he quietly spoke, "I wish not to follow in the footsteps of my cursed mother. I do not need to be cutting off my hand in the future once my intended grows tired of me," he said bitterly.

"How do you know that I will grow tired of you," she asked not caring that she was admitting her feelings.

Severus turned to her watching her serious face pout. He half expected to joke saying something crude like he was old and eventually she would get tired of him. That however never happened. She sat there still giving him that pouting look of hers. He realized how different she was from Lily. Bother Hermione and Lily were similar academically as well as in terms of aspirations. However, Lily was never playful nor was she ever emotional. Lily didn't like to wear her heart on her sleeve. She didn't have the passion and compassion that Hermione had. Not saying a word Severus bend his head over placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Together they engaged in a battle of tongues. She swung her leg over him fixating herself on him. Hermione being the sly girl she was sat on his lap deepening the kiss. Unbeknownst to him Hermione sneakily slipped the ring onto his finger. Still crushing her lips to his, she let go of his hand moving it up to his hair. She loved his hair. It was soft and shiny. People thought it was greasy but that really wasn't true. She hadn't known Severus for that long but she knew he was a hygiene freak. He kept everything in order. Severus broke away from her feeling something warm on his hand. He looked down to see the ring tightening around his finger morphing into a new shape that mirrored Hermione's ring. He glared at her, "Sometimes I wonder why you were not sorted into Slytherin."

She grinned, "I wonder that sometimes too. Seems like I have a thing for Slytherin men," she giggled.

"What do you mean men? It should be one man," he said with a low voice.

"Well there was that one guy he -" Severus attacked her lips not letting her finishing her sentence. Hermione's laughter echoed throughout the room has Severus continued his 'torture' on her.

"Ssstop it please," tears falling from her eyes while Severus tickled her. Her stomach contracted due to the immense laughter coming from herself.

"Say it," Severus said probing her to apologize. She shook her head refusing to give in. His fingers continued to tickle her sides and she burst into another round of laughter.

"Give up," he said dropping his face dangerously close to hers. Fear was written in her eyes, she knew he will do something to her unless she gave in. Finally Hermione gave in, "I'm sorry," she whispered looking away defeated. Severus stared at her with a smug grin, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry," she said louder, "Can you let go of me now? I promise I won't say anything about another Slytherin man," she added.

Feeling satisfied Severus let her go only to lie back on his bed and pulling her to him. He reached out for her hand entwining it with his. He observed their rings. At least she had good taste, he thought. Seeing his mother's god awful ring before made him cringe. Who knows where this would lead them. He didn't know if Hermione would stay loyal to him forever. Maybe she will fall in love later with someone much younger, much more livelier. She will tire of him. He wasn't special. He didn't look appealing. Wasn't filthy rich like a Malfoy. He lived to die. He will die one day. And if she was in love with him, he would only give her sadness. There's no way he would be able to make her happy for too long. He shifted his gaze to the girl beside him.

With the ring pulsing with warmth he almost believed that Hermione Granger is indeed his intended. With time, the Ring of Eternal Love will reveal what their future will entail.

Fin~

**A/N - I do not own any Harry Potter characters however Celestina Prince is mine.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Harry's Plan

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 13 - Harry's Plan**

Severus woke to see his bed was empty. He bolted up sitting upright on his bed searching for his angel. Severus rushed out of his room to search for her. There were no trace of her in his room or even in his chambers. With a grim expression he quickly rushed out of his room. Swiftly Severus locked all doors in his rooms and placed a powerful ward over his chambers. He turned on his heel and exited the dungeons in search of his love. She had better not gotten herself killed or else the whole school will feel his anger. His long legs took him to the Great Hall hoping to find her there. Still no sign of Hermione. Where had that witch gone off to? He questioned under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower Hermione stood watching Harry plop himself down on a chair shifting his hand to his head as he continued to devise a plan.

"Once we destroy the cup we need to search for Rowena's Diadem," Harry began, "in a few days from now Professor Snape will gather everyone to the Great Hall announcing my presence within the school. I've already spoken to Professor Mcgonagall. She will attempt to duel with Snape pushing him out of the school. From there I'm sure Voldemort will wage war on us. This is where we need to think fast. Hopefully by then we can acquire the diadem and destroy the cup."

Hermione folded her arms while her brows were tightly knitted themselves. She continued to stand processing every detail the boy wonder had conveyed to them. Ron lay his chin on his folded arms on the table watching the many expressions his best friends were displaying.

"What about Nagini?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Nagini will be with Voldemort at all times. Wherever he his that's where she will be. Right now our priority is to evacuate everyone under the fourth year students. In the mean time we have to search for Rowena's Diadem."

"How do you suppose we look for it?" Ron asked.

Biting her thumb Hermione sat down in between her two friends to propose an idea, "Harry you should speak to Luna. I'm sure she will be able to give you an answer. If anything the diadem might be somewhere in Ravenclaw tower."

Harry agreed, "I will go speak to her after we discuss my plans."

"What else have you planned?" she asked curiosity radiating off of her.

"Well for starters, how are those ribbons coming along?"

"They're almost done I just need to transfigure a few more and that should suffice."

"Has Snape seen it yet?"

She shook her head reassuring them.

"Good we can't risk him seeing them. For now we should continue to communicate through the coins you made. Anyways, Professor Mcgonagall has given me some time to search for the diadem. She also has advised us not to get caught. The Carrows are looming about now more than ever. Ron and Neville will go together to continue to evacuate the first years outside the school using the tunnel connecting to Aberforth's house. I will continue to search for the diadem using the invisibility cloak. Once I've found it I need you Hermione to destroy the cup. It will be a double hit to Voldemort when he feels two Horcrux being destroyed."

Harry immediately saw her become fearful.

"Mione what's wrong?"

Flashes of the memories that Severus had given her resurfaced in her mind. Harry was a Horcrux. That was the only thing that kept repeating in her head. Should she tell him? How would Harry react? Maybe now wouldn't be the time to tell him. She shook her head replacing her frown with a smile. Deciding that he will find out when the time was right.

"I'm fine I'm just a little tired. Transfiguring all those ribbons took a great deal of my energy," she lied. Ron and Harry nodded continuing on with another plan.

"What about the last Horcrux?" Ron asked.

Hermione cringed again this time making sure neither of her best friends notice her face.

"I honestly don't know Ron. We can figure that out once everything else has been accomplished. Right now Snape should be getting ready to make the announcement."

Quickly erasing the thought of Harry being the last Horcrux, Hermione immediately asked Harry about the Chamber of Secrets. She had a theory about the basilisk's fang that Ron had mentioned to her a few years ago. She wondered if it would work.

"Harry we might be able to destroy the diadem and the cup at the same time," this heightened Harry's curiosity once Hermione announced her theory.

"Well, I remember Ron telling me about the time you were at the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe if we can get a basilisk's fang it could possibly destroy the cup. You can take the sword and destroy the diadem. However I need you to show me where the Chamber of Secrets is and how to get in."

Harry and Ron stared at her with amazement in their eyes.

"Mione you truly are the brains of our group," Ron expressed joyfully.

"Mione that's brilliant. Getting in the Chamber of Secrets will be a little difficult. But its literally where no one has expected it. Believe it or not its in the second floor girl's lavatory," Harry chimed.

"Just a little tip, to enter you need to speak in Parseltongue. I'll teach you how to say it," Harry said preparing Hermione for what to expect. He began to make some hissing noises and told Hermione to copy him. Hermione watched the way Harry's teeth closed with his tongue slightly in between his teeth. She copied the hissing sound and when Harry smiled saying she learned quickly Hermione silently applauded herself. Just to be sure she had gotten in correctly Hermione repeated the words a few more times. Each time she became more and more proficient at pronouncing the hisses.

"So let's review what we should do," Harry said, "Ron you and Neville pair up to keep all the children evacuating. Make sure you report to the DA daily to make sure that everyone is prepared. I'm going to search for the diadem with the Sword of Gryffindor. Hermione do you think you can handle going down to the chamber by yourself?"

He worried about her. The chamber wasn't exactly the nicest place to be in. After a couple of years not seeing the chamber he had no idea what was there. Hermione pressed her hand over his, "Harry I've faced much scarier things than the chamber I'm sure I'll be fine.

With that said the three of them separated with Harry heading to Ravenclaw tower to speak to Luna while Ron went to look for Neville. Hermione stood hugging her friends in case anything were to happen to them before they ever get a chance to meet again. She turned and exited Gryffindor tower sneaking her way around the castle.

Hermione took careful steps. The girls lavatory was quite a distance from the Gryffindor Common room. Her heart beat rapidly as the thoughts of her getting caught began to plague her mind. Somehow she had an inkling that a rather ubiquitous soul had been following her every move. Whipping around she observed carefully double checking that no one had actually followed her. Moving forward Hermione hopped onto the rotating staircase waiting for her destination to arrive. As soon as the mobile staircase had slowed down and connected to the next landing she dashed forward disappearing into an a portrait hole that led to another corridor. Little did she know a figure had spotted her and followed her. Looking to her left and right she cautiously made her way to the second floor. It was then she felt something near her. Whipping around she half expected to see a ghost or someone behind her but there was nothing. She turned around once more after seeing no one there.

Behind her Severus stood curious as to what she was up to. After several hours of searching he had finally spotted her. That chit had always got herself into a situation. Following her he spied on her Slytherin-like manner. Her brown eyes darted everywhere. If he hadn't know her for most of her life he would have suspected her to be a Slytherin. He immediately found himself in the girls lavatory of the second floor. Of all places why would she be here? He stood in the corner eying her very gesture. Severus's black eyes followed her form. She seemed apprehensive. He inched closer to see her stand behind a sink. Moving forward he felt the room shake. Lifting his wand up he noticed Hermione dart into a corridor that had just opened.

He continued to stay behind her hidden while she pulled her wand out in front of her. He saw her walking down into a stone barrier. He saw her put her hands on the stone feeling for it. Before she could do anything else his hand flew forward reaching for her slim shoulder. Hermione jolted turning around pointing her wand out. Her breath released a strangled sigh.

"Severus," she growled, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," he said moving closer to her.

"Look I do not have time to argue. You can either stay quiet and follow me or go back to your dungeon," she snapped still a little upset that he frightened her. Releasing herself from his grasp she turned back to the stone wall. Before he could ask her anything he heard her hiss. Watching her with fascination he witnessed her speaking Parseltongue. Where on earth did she learn how to do that? The young witch continued to amaze him. Soon the room erupt with a shattering noise. They stood watching the stone wall forced itself open revealing a large room. Together they proceeded into the chamber. Severus silently sneaked his hand entwining his fingers with hers as she led him into the chamber.

The chamber was architecturally outstanding. For decades the chamber had been untouched until Harry had destroyed the basilisk in their second year. Although the massive serpent monuments all lined up before them were intimidating, they both would agree that the chamber structurally was impressive.

Deep into the chamber lie the basilisk that Harry had defeated. It was rotting and a foul stench was oozing out from it. Hermione cringed thinking about how Harry nearly died from battling with the basilisk. She opened her bag leafing through the beaded bag. Her hand caught hold of the object she was desperately searching for. Her slim hand tugged the cup out of the bag placing it on the floor. Severus knew what she was going to do. He silently watched her move towards the basilisk claiming a fang. Gripping the fang to her hand she stepped toward the cup.

"Severus," she whispered lifting the fang above her head, "I love you."

Her hand brought the fang down piercing the cup. The cup reacted snapping in half with smoke flying from it. Hermione dropped the fang and ran towards Severus grabbing onto him while they ran backwards. Water broke loose into the chamber splashing everywhere. As they travelled back and Severus whipped his wand up trying to prevent them from getting hurt but was a second too late and together a large tsunami of water attacked them. Once the water became calm again the couple stood together drenched in water. They turned to one another staring into each others eyes before smashing their lips to one another. Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso as his hands clutched her face. He slid his tongue into her mouth pouring out his emotion to her. Hermione molded her lips into his clutching to him for dear life. Once the kiss ended Severus let his forehead fall against hers. Their quickened breath slowed down as they continued to hold onto one another.

"You are an insane witch do you know that?"

Hermione smiled as he dropped his head for another kiss. Despite the sudden rush of death nearing them it was safe to say that Harry's plans were moving forward. Hermione hoped that he will be able to find Luna and talk to her soon. The diadem needed to be destroyed next. For now all she wanted to do was remain in Severus's embrace and savor the moment she had with him.

Fin~

**A/N - I believe my story is moving along a little slower than I like but that's okay!  
**


	15. Chapter 14 - Harry, Luna, & the Lost Dia

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 14 - Harry, Luna, & The Lost Diadem**

Harry stalked the corridors of Hogwarts in search of a certain blonde Ravenclaw. He stood restlessly behind a portrait with a woman in a royal blue gown gazing at him indifferently. Tresses of brown hair splayed all around her shoulders and back cascading down to her waist. Pale faced with full lips tightly pursed together forming a thin line. Harry locked eyes with her watchful blue eyes.

"Password?" she asked with an authoritative air.

"I'm not from Ravenclaw but I wish to speak to a friend of mine," he muttered hastily.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you pass unless you have the password," no emotions were expressed from the woman within the frame.

"Please I really need to speak to Luna. If you could just let me in this one time -

"Stubborn one you are. I assume you are from Gryffindor," seeing Harry's distress made her arch her brows together debating on whether to let him enter the common room. She knew who he was from piecing rumors and descriptions about a boy who lived with the appearance of messy hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead together. The woman grimaced finally making her decision after observing him in his distressful state. If he was searching for Luna he must be a good friend. Straightening her posture she moved her lips to speak.

"I shall let you pass in one condition," Harry listened to her taking in her every word.

"If this castle should fall, please at least let students from the Ravenclaw house be spared" she said breaking the stoic face she had put on, "I have done my duty in protecting the students behind these walls from allowing any one who I deem a threat to them. Not a soul has passed me however I will make an exception to you Harry Potter," she finished her unfaltering gaze focused on him.

"I will try my best to make sure that everyone will be safe again," he replied with sincerity.

A click resonated through out the hall as the portrait swung open allowing him to enter the Ravenclaw common room. Stepping into the room Harry saw that the room appeared to be a replica of the Gryffindor common room only that it was adorned with colors of blue and some hint of purple. There were several silky blue upholstered chairs scattered through out the room. In two corners opposite of where he stood were staircases that led to the boys and girls dormitory. Taking slow strides to inspect the common room for Luna he stopped short to come face to face with the girl he had been searching for. There she stood looking quite unaffected with the tension going on around the castle. At least she was the only one who wasn't in fear.

"Hello Harry," she smiled at him.

"Luna," Harry hesitated unsure where to begin.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked tilting her head to the right.

"Remember the other day when I had mentioned Rowena's Diadem?" he suddenly brought up the subject.

"What do you want to know?" she knew why he had come to see her. She wanted to help him as best as she could because he was her friend.

"Have you any idea of where it could be?" he knew she would say no.

"I'm sorry Harry but I won't be able to locate the diadem for you. It hasn't been seen in years."

"I know but maybe you might know a place where it could be. Since it's Rowena's diadem it might be here."

"Harry, maybe you are trying too hard to look for it."

"What do you mean?" Harry didn't understand where she was getting at.

"The only way to find it is to speak to the last person who has seen it," she said dreamily.

"But you just said that no one has seen it in years."

"Yes no one that is alive," she hinted.

It was that moment everything had clicked. Now understanding what Luna had meant Harry paused, then a smile formed on his lips. He ran his rough hand through his messy mop of hair. Throwing his head back he started to laugh. Luna eyed him amused. Well it took him long enough for him to understand her after she repeatedly told him before that she didn't know where it was.

"Oh how can I be so thick," he muttered to himself. Instantly he threw his arms around Luna thanking her for her wise words. He turned to leave not saying another word.

"Wait where are you going?" Luna grabbed his arm halting him from his exit.

"To find someone _who_ _has_ seen it," he whirled again to continue to exit the room. Luna grinned excitedly, "I'm coming with you," she called after him.

Luna dashed after Harry. She would accompany him to search for the diadem. Together they ran dodging any possible enemy that was lurking around the school. By this, it meant the Carrows and anyone who was a Slytherin. It would be most unfortunate if they both had been caught wandering around. Harry's heart sped while his head began to pound. He felt his skull carrying a heavy weight. Voices. There were voices in his head. He stopped to put his hands on his head trying to push the voices out. Harry fingered the side of his head massaging it. The pain was excruciating and only gotten worse since they were drawing closer to destroying all the Horcruxes. The boy wonder keeled over reaching out to the rough wall barely hanging onto it.

"Harry what's wrong?" Luna knelt beside him.

_'Another Horcrux has been destroyed.' _The voice hissed furiously.

Harry heard Voldemort's voice. Shaking his head he looked up to a worried Luna, "She did it. Hermione destroyed Hufflepuff's cup," he said with a raspy voice.

"Come on Luna we have to keep going," shaking off the pain he had felt. Luna nodded in understanding. Once again they took off in search of the diadem.

After a few minutes of running the duo found themselves outside. The sky was darkening and the clouds were accumulating by the minute. Soon Severus will gather the remaining students into the Great Hall. Now that Hermione had successfully destroyed the cup he had to be quick. She should be distributing the ribbons now. He had no doubt that Voldemort will be venturing his way to the castle flanked with his minions. Harry's mind went back to Ron. He wondered how many students Ron and Neville were able to evacuate. He had hoped that all of the younger students were now away from the castle. The time was drawing near. His heart pounded in his chest with apprehension. The thought of the school falling to ruins and bodies of students lying scattered around him sickened him. A wave of nausea crept to his head. This wasn't the time to think about the end. He must save the Wizarding world. Redirecting his mind to another thought a wisp of white flew by them.

Stopping on their tracks Harry went the other way to catch up to the wisp of white that passed them.

"Wait, stop!" Harry called out to the white figure. Hovering above the floor the white figure stopped with its back faced to Harry. The ghost glared at Harry once she had circled around.

"I'm in search of an object and I'm sure you know where it is," he began anxiously. The ghost kept her glaring eyes on him as she floated silently over the indoor courtyard.

"Whatever it is I can not help you," she replied haughtily.

"I know you know where Rowena's diadem is. Can you tell me where it is?"

Harry was treading on water and he knew well that the very thought of the diadem had set the apparition off. It was written in her face which displayed disdain for the word 'diadem' once it was mentioned. The ghost's eyes were set ablaze. She flew to his face and spat, "I will not tell you anything! You vile creature." She flew through his body leaving Harry stunned. This task will definitely be difficult to handle. What stick was up her arse that made her speak to him with such contempt?

"Helena, won't you give him a chance? He's quite gentle," Luna spoke breaking the tension between the two. Helena scornfully directed her finger to Harry pointing to him, "I do not mind assisting you Luna as fair as you are however I will not lower myself to speak to vermin such as him."

"Helena, Harry's not like the other men."

"Kind Luna, the male species are only sweet talkers. He will only soften your heart with meaningless words lacing you to him with thoughts of eternity and joy. Men are pathetic and useless. They lie. They are all liars," she snarled drifting away from the pair.

"Wait!" Harry called out again. He would take every remark she could hurl at him. Her words of derision should merely be a breeze passing by. Not harmful at all.

"I want to destroy the diadem."

Helena whipped around eyes raging with anger and hate, "Another had come to me with promises of destroying my mother's diadem. But he defiled it! Why should I believe you?"

"Because I want nothing more than to save this world. Please tell me where it is. I promise you I will destroy the diadem. There are many people here at stake. Tonight Voldemort will wage war and possibly destroy everything that is left of the Wizarding world unless you tell me where the diadem is I won't be able to save anyone!"

Harry begged following Helena wherever she floated to. As much as she wanted to deny it Helena had a strong feeling that he was being honest to her. However with years of contempt for one man that had ruined her mother's treasure she was hesitant in trusting in another man. Seeing the pleading look from Luna didn't make matters easier. Giving in to her resistance Helena slowly drifted to Harry. She regarded him with new found emotion.

"Think about what you are searching for, and it should reveal its presence to you," she stated before turning away from them slightly disheartened for allowing her barrier to break.

Harry and Luna turned to each other, "The Room of Requirement," they whispered.

Harry yelled out a quick thank you to Helena bowing down multiple times expressing jubilation before taking off to the room of requirement. Luna smiled to Helena, "Thank you Helena for doing something very difficult on your part. I promise you that not all men are vile."

"I can see that he has suffered greatly. I hope he treats you well Luna," she finally said before vanishing into thin air.

Smiling, Luna headed the same direction where Harry had run off. Her legs carried her to the room of requirement. Meeting with Harry she stood beside him taking her wand out. They will get through this together. She will risk her life to keep Harry alive, enough for him to destroy Voldemort. No one had ever been her friend until he came around. She was always the strange Luna. No one had really accepted her enough to become close friends with her. Most of the time she would be on her own or talking with the resident ghosts in the castle. Although what she had asked Helena was very taxing on the ghost she was sure that it did not sever her friendship with Rowena's daughter. She wanted to be in peace with the rest of the world. It was only now where she had began to experience having friends of her own. Most of them were in Gryffindor. It made her wonder a little why she wasn't sorted to Gryffindor. Luna was glad to finally have female friends such as Hermione and Ginny. She very much enjoyed having Ron and Harry as friends too. She was especially close to Neville. He was a very sweet and gentle Gryffindor. She prayed that they will all be with her once the war was over.

"When this is over, we need to notify Mcgonagall that both Horcruxes have been destroyed. From there Professor Snape will handle the rest."

Luna nodded as the door to the room of requirement opened.

They entered the room seeing all the clutter that had grown over time. There were stacks of books all around them. Furniture holding one another up until it reached the ceiling. Once you are in there it was almost difficult to come out. Luna followed Harry keeping her eyes peeled for the diadem. As they drew further into the room something shiny had flickered. Moving towards the object Harry stumbled. He could feel his skull pulsating once again.

"Harry!" Luna caught him before he fell to the floor.

"The sword," he gasped. Harry brought one hand down into his pocket. He shook uncontrollably as his hand struggled to search in his pocket. Harry felt around until he took hold of a pointed object. Pulling it out from his pocket he muttered a spell. The object grew to its original form. He forced it into Luna's hands.

"Take it Luna," he stuttered, "diadem...destroy it," he felt his head squeeze with the enormity of pain searing through his brain. Without another word Luna trudged to the diadem hands trembling as she felt the warm capacity of pressure from the Sword of Gryffindor empower her. The diadem wobbled with the sensation of the sword's aura overpowering it. With encouragement from the sword Luna gripped the hilt of the sword treading cautiously to the diadem. It was as if the sword was speaking to her.

"Do it now!" Harry roared as he forced himself to stand. Luna lifted the sword in the air, thoughts of saving the world and thoughts of keeping her friends safe from Voldemort was the only thing that strengthened her will. In a second the sword dropped colliding with the diadem. Upon impact the room was illuminated by a white light temporarily blinding both of them. As the light vanished Luna pulled back wielding the sword. Adjusting her sight she remain frozen on the spot waiting for the glare to disappear. The crystal diadem cracked and a screeching noise bounced off the walls of the room. Everything happened very quickly. Pieces of the diadem lay on the floor. Another Horcrux has been destroyed. The Sword of Gryffindor suddenly felt weightless in her hands. Had she really used the Sword of Gryffindor? Did it matter that she was a Ravenclaw? Returning to Harry, Luna grabbed a hold of him yanking him up to his feet.

"We have to go now, Voldemort should be rounding up his death eaters," he spluttered with tears of pain coursing down his cheeks.

Leaving the diadem shattered on the floor Harry and Luna rushed out of the room of requirement to gather their army.

Fin~

**A/N - Yes I finally got Luna some screen time.  
**


	16. Chapter 15 - Snape's Army

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 15 - Snape's Army**

Hermione stood on her toes as she smashed her lips onto Severus's. Her arms snaked to his ebony hair feeling the thin locks tangling with her fingers while he pressed his hands to her lower back enveloping her in a hug. This was it. Who knows what will happen from here. Two small tears glided down her cheeks. He released her resting his hands on her cheeks. His thumb brushed away the tears falling from her eyes.

"It's time," he broke the silence. She regarded him sadly. Severus brought her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I love you," she hiccuped eyes filled with dread.

"I love you as well," Severus gazed into her eyes feeling his heart swell with grief. He couldn't tell if this felt more dreadful than holding a dead Lily in his arms all those years ago.

"Stay safe," she whispered feeling his hand slip away from hers. Curse you Voldemort she thought. She felt her walls crumbling. The one person she had found she had to let go. All the emotions of happiness she had experienced with Severus felt so far, nearly intangible. Will they make it out of this war? Will she live to see him again? She didn't know. She hated not knowing anything. She despised having no control of the situation. In her mind she continued to curse the Dark Lord. He deserved to die a long, slow, and painful death. He had caused her and everyone she cared about so much grief. The Dark Lord needed to pay for his sins. His incorrigible ways of torment had to be terminated.

Severus turned his back to her. He observed the many faces of the Order. Each of them looked sullen with the situation. His black eyes met with Mcgonagall's morose face. The older witch shot him a quick benevolent smile assuring him that everything will be fine despite the gloomy atmosphere plaguing the castle. He has sacrificed his life for everyone in this room. He hoped everyone will survive. Severus's eyes traveled to Harry. The boy he despised no more. He reminded himself that Harry was not his father. Instead he imagined him to be more like his mother. Shutting his eyes he strode to the doors of the Great Hall with the heavy weight of the world resting on his broad shoulders. Behind these massive closed doors stood what was left of the students in the school. He congratulated Neville and Ron for succeeding in evacuating every student under the fourth year. He knew the two boys had not taken a break. They both made sure that all of the innocent children return to their homes. He smiled bitterly. For once the school was unified but under the worst conditions. The irony of it all. With years of the school encouraging house unity it was only now that everyone stood their ground together. All against one evil. All of this was mutiny against the malicious Dark Lord. The Lord he supported no more.

Severus did not look back. He knew too well that if he did, he wouldn't be able to part from Hermione's side. The only thing that was keeping him sane was her. He felt her lingering eyes burning behind his back. His heart ached for the both of them. The short blissful romance he was finally able to experience felt as if it was perishing before him. The cause being the damn situation they were all in. With her he finally didn't feel so alone in the world. Without further delay he pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. The rest of the group behind him had moved aside making sure that they were not seen by anyone. Putting his mask on, Severus trudged through the isle towards the front of the Great Hall. He watched the many miserable faces of the students. They all felt the end was nearing. He couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the Slytherin house. Many of them held an obnoxious smirk. Filthy underlings of the Dark Lord, he thought.

The doors closed behind him as he strode to the front of the Great Hall. The silence penetrated his soul.

Severus pressed his hands together. Breathing in he prepared himself for the worst, "It has come to my knowledge that a certain wizard has returned to the castle," he spoke venom dripping from his voice.

Behind him the Carrows smirked nastily excited that things were moving along while faces of the students winced with the mention of a certain wizard.

"Anyone who is aware of the location of Harry Potter speak now. I will not tolerate anyone hiding him," pausing for a brief minute Severus scanned the room to see some students cower avoiding his gaze while others refused to speak.

"Anyone?" he asked stepping down from the platform.

"Speak now," he said condescendingly descending from the steps. He strode to the middle of the Great Hall waiting for someone to speak. Not one person uttered a word and so Severus bellowed with belligerence, "Where is Harry Potter?!"

The doors of the Great Hall swung open to reveal the wizard in question. Many gasps can be heard through out the Great Hall as several students' demeanor transformed from being deathly silent to loquacious jitter.

"I believe it is time for you step down from your pedestal Professor Snape," Harry answered resentfully.

Feeling his heart beat quicken, Severus whipped out his wand ready to attack however was stopped as soon as Minerva stepped in front of Harry drawing her wand out. With the tilt of her head Minerva had signaled that she was sending her first hex. Fire spew from her wand aiming towards Severus. He dodged the fire with ease deflecting it towards the Carrows. Before anyone could react the Carrows burned engulf in a flame that seemed only to grow more fierce. As the fire swallowed the Carrows leaving no trace of their bodies except for ash Severus returned a hex which Minerva redirected it. The hex grazed a corner exploding as soon as it met the ceiling.

"I dare you to attack," Minerva yelled fervently as she advanced forward aiming her wand at Severus.

"Try as much as you can, but you will never get rid of me," Harry announced, "I'm sure with our rather large back up you will not stand against us all," he added as the rest of the group came in. There stood Hermione in the middle with the clan of Weasleys flanked to the left of her while Luna, Neville, the Lupins, and Kingsley to the right of her. The room burst into chatter as Minerva took over. She purposely sent Severus flying to the opposite of the room rendering him unconscious. Whipping around she instructed Bill and two other Order members to escort the house of Slytherin back to the dungeons. The room roared with cheers as the Slytherin students filed out of the Great Hall shouting derogatory names and cussing their way out.

On the floor Severus lay there with his eyes closed waiting for the students to exit the room. He lay there waiting for Minerva to come to him. Once the room was free of all the Slytherins Minerva turned on her heel to reach Severus.

Harry turned to everyone in the room, "This is it. It's time for everyone to take their positions," Harry noticed that several eyes were looking towards their two professors. They watched as Minerva bent down to place her hand on Severus. They all thought that Minerva had rendered him unconscious. However to everyone's surprise Severus sat up. Several breaths were released with relief. Their double spy had been faking his unconsciousness. Moving ahead with the plans, Harry gathered their attention once again, "We might not see each other after this but I want you all to know that I'm fighting my hardest for everyone to see peace and happiness again. I hope you will all stand together with me and fight to the very end. Lastly, I want to thank you very much for not breaking your promises. You did an excellent job of pretending to fear Professor Snape," Harry smiled before turning to Hermione ready for her to speak.

Suddenly a high pitch scream engulfed the room before the young witch could say a word. Harry stepped forward to see where the girl was hiding in the corner screaming as she gripped her head. Across the room another person had wailed in pain. Before anyone could do anything everyone stopped to feel a sharp pain searing in their heads. It was Voldemort. He was ready. He was gathering his followers.

"I have been patient with you Harry Potter," a monstrous voice spoke, "Time has run out for you. You have fought valiantly. You have allowed your friends to die for you. But now you and I must settle the score. I seek you Harry Potter. Come to the Forbidden Forest. Anyone who shall accompany you will meet their demise. If you want to live, I advise you all to bring me Harry Potter. Bring me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded," Voldemort said with malicious intentions. Everyone in the room shuddered from Voldemort penetrating through their minds. However even with this the crowd refused to give in. Harry looked to everyone. Not one person wanted to hand him over to the Dark Lord. Instead they each turn to one another placating each other and agreeing to keep him safe.

Feeling the heavy burden on his shoulders, Harry clutched his wand.

"We are not letting him have you," Hermione said breaking the silence. She turned to everyone in the room, "We've worked very hard the last few years to get this far. Don't let Voldemort manipulate you. Remember all the times we've worked hard when we started the DADA. Remember why we had made this!" Hermione pulled out the white ribbon she had worked very hard on and distributed to every student right after the destroying of the cup. Soon every student in the room reached into their pockets to bring out their ribbons. Hermione waved the ribbon in the air indicating its very importance, "Remember all the sacrifices he made for us. Remember that Dumbledore is always with us."

At the mention of Dumbledore's name the sound of footsteps echoed. Everyone looked to the side to see a shadow making its way into the Great Hall dreading what was to come next. Hermione grinned eying Ron and Harry while they shot her a grin, "Remember that there is always hope," she said knowingly as the shadow revealed itself to the world. There stood none other than Dumbledore himself. Living, breathing, and twinkling his eyes at everyone. The old codger decided to make his presence known. Several eyes went to him in disbelief. Apparently there were still more surprises that the golden trio had yet to inform others of.

"I believe the time's calling for my assistance," his eyes twinkling, "You've all done a splendid job in supporting Mr. Potter and Professor Snape."

Severus stood confused as to what he was talking about. His eyes witness the unthinkable. As if time slowed down for him he watched every student in the room holding white ribbons. He watched Hermione tie the white ribbon onto her arm. Following her actions everyone took their ribbon and wrapped it around their arm revealing the emblem to him. Severus's feet were glued to the floor as he stared confounded by everyone around him. All his students that he miserable for years stood together as one. Before him his angel made her way to him. She reached for his hand bringing it to her. She conjured a white ribbon letting it fall softly onto his calloused hand.

His gaze fell to the ribbon. His eyes caught the words and his breath hitched. There in his hand was a symbol of loyalty. A symbol of unity. And a symbol of everyone's faith in him. Hermione watched his surprised face try to comprehend the situation. His eyes traveled the crowd once more to see smiles directed at him. He was previously told by Harry to duel with Minerva and fake unconsciousness before running into war. Severus assumed a battle would break out and he would have to meet with Voldemort. He had not expected a room of students coming together ready to fight as one with him as Snape's Army to unfold before his eyes. He wasn't even aware that Dumbledore would reveal himself. Was this what Hermione had planned? Or was it Harry? Whoever it was did a grand job of stumping him in his place. He had no idea what to say or do. For once he was the one who sat in the dark not knowing of certain events that went around him. Remaining glued to the ground he eyed everyone in the room smiling with pride as they each gaze at him with amused expressions.

Snape's Army.

Those two words stitched onto the white fabric melted his frozen heart. He could hear his heart pounding from within him. He wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

Again the young witch he was enamored with had amazed him. How she managed to convert everyone's opinions of him was beyond him. He didn't know if he could take anymore of her surprises. He still felt that he didn't deserve anything she gave him.

Severus felt Hermione wrap her hand around his. Hermione silently pulled the ribbon from his hand and took hold of his arm. She laid the ribbon with the emblem facing up while she wrapped the ribbon around a few times before tying a knot.

"We are all ready to fight for you and Harry. No one in this room will take no for an answer. Will you fight with us Severus?"

Fin~

**A/N - Well I finally got this chapter off of my back. I've been wanting to write this chapter for ages.**


	17. Chapter 16 - The Battle Begins

**Heal Me**

**Summary: **_When Hermione Granger suffers in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a certain double spy has been left with a mission he least expected._

**Chapter 16 - The Battle Begins**

Severus placed his rough hand over his arm that was wrapped in the white fabric. His heavy foot steps dragged on the floor of the old shrieking shack.

"My lord, you have summoned me?" he asked.

"Severus, I deeply appreciate all that you have done for me. You have been my most loyal death eater. Without you I would not have been able to wage war. There is one last task I would like to request of you," Voldemort stood, his back facing Severus.

"Yes my lord?"

"Your suffering has now been lifted. All the hard work you put into assisting me will not go to waste. I shall end your misery here. You will move on to rest in peace," Voldemort lifted his wand whirling around, "The elder wand will have a new owner! Nagini!"

From behind Voldemort the over sized snake flew to the air attacking Severus.

"No!" a jet of red light collided with the snake. Nagini slithered back to it's master.

"Hermione," Severus gasped turning to see the golden trio reveal themselves.

"Fools! What are you doing here?" Severus snarled.

"Rescuing you," Harry said. The three teens rushed to Severus's side guarding him from Voldemort and Nagini.

"Traitor!" Voldemort howled, "Severus Snape I shall get what I want. I am no fool. It is you who defeated Dumbledore therefore the current master of the Elder Wand is you," he hissed, "Nagini kill him."

"No!" Hermione shouted. With great courage she flung herself in front of Severus blocking him from Nagini.

"Hermione!," the Ron and Harry screamed. In that moment Severus latched himself to her gripping her body to his. Black smoke flared around them. In a blink of an eye Hermione and Severus vanished.

Spinning around Harry and Ron dodged Nagini as Voldemort howled in anger. Turning to the two teens Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry. In an angry fury Voldemort shot spells after spells while Harry and Ron fled from the shrieking shack. With a harsh roar ripping the air Voldemort demolished the shrieking shack disapparating to the castle.

Running down the hill Harry tripped over a branch falling into a heap. Ron reached forward helping Harry up.

"We need to find Hermione and Snape! Come on Ron if we can find them we can kill Nagini."

"How! We don't have the sword."

"No we don't. The last time I've seen it was when I was with Luna. Ron the sword will appear when we are in dire need of it."

"How are you sure?"

"I don't know. I just am! Come on we can't let Voldemort kill Snape."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Severus fussed over Hermione searching for any wound or injury.

"I'm fine. Severus. Really I am fine. I'm more worried about you. Did he do anything to you before we got there?"

"No."

"Why does he want to kill you?" she asked.

"He believes I am the current master of the Elder Wand."

"Are you?"

"Do you remember the night at the astronomy tower where Albus faked death?"

She nodded.

"Albus had been the owner of the Elder Wand. However, Draco had been the one to disarm him."

"You were pretending to be the owner. So that Draco wouldn't get killed by Voldemort."

He remained silent. She threw herself into his arms, "I'm so glad we got to you before Nagini could kill you."

"He should be on his way here. Voldemort will not stop until he gets his hands on the Elder Wand. He will kill me. Hermione, these last few months have been the most joyful I have ever experienced. I will never regret what we have."

"Severus?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm far too old now. You will never be truly be happy with me."

"What are you saying?"

"Go to Potter and Weasley. Help them finish this war."

"Are you going to Voldemort?"

He simply nodded.

"No. No! We just saved your life you can't go back and let him kill you."

"I will lure him here. I will give you time to kill that blasted snake."

"No -

"Hermione we do not have time to argue. There are only two Horcruxes left!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to let Voldemort kill you."

"You insufferable girl," he growled watching her angry eyes spark with fire.

"You are an insufferable overgrown bat! Now you listen to me. I did not spend many waking nights transfiguring these ribbons for you just for you to throw your life away! I did not risk my life to jump in front of a filthy snake to save your arse just so you can go and run back to get yourself killed! We will win this war together. Voldemort will fall and I will make him fall with you by my side. Stop being so insecure. When did I ever cared about how old you are? You can be as old as Dumbledore or even Merlin and I will still love you! I will never be truly happy unless you are here with me."

"She's right you know," from behind Neville stood limping holding onto Luna for support.

"Fancy meeting you here," Neville began, "So what's this we hear about Professor Snape throwing himself to Voldemort?"

"Neville, Luna" Hermione released Severus greeting her friends.

"Hello Professor, Hermione. I believe Harry and Ron are searching for you both. They told us to keep an eye out on you both."

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked.

"Searching for you. Harry said that if we find you and Voldemort appears we should lure Nagini away from him."

"We can't kill Nagini without the sword of Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"You mean this?" Luna reached into Neville's pocket pulling out a tiny object. She de-shrinked the item gripping the hilt of the sword.

"I really like this sword," she began swinging it around.

"You had the sword with you the whole entire time?"

"No I gave it to Neville to hold onto for a bit before we gathered at the Great Hall."

"So this is what that sword was. I was wondering what you were giving me. I thought it was a toy," Neville said.

* * *

"Let's go back. I don't see Mione or Snape here," Ron said.

Harry nodded and together they disapparated returning to the castle.

An explosion went off and debris flew about. Harry and Ron shielded their faces with their arms.

"Harry Potter you shall live no more!" Voldemort hissed.

"Harry look out!" Hermione screamed running towards him and Ron with Severus, Neville, and Luna trailing behind.

Harry dodged a hex, "Nagini! Luna! Kill Nagini now!"

"uh uh uh, I don't think so Blondie," a voice screeched. A flash of light hit Luna knocking her to the ground. The sword flew out of her hands landing on the ground a few feet away from them.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you there Severus," Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

"Bellatrix."

"My lord," she bowed.

"Aren't you looking cozy on the ground," she spoke pointing her wand at Luna, "Cruci-

"Reducto!"

Bellatrix shielded herself.

"Did you see that? The moodblood tried to hex me. I see you haven't learned your lesson yet. Shall I teach you a lesson once again," Bellatrix walked toward Hermione. Hermione moved back while Severus moved in front of her.

"Touch her again and I will obliterate you," he spoke.

"I'd like to see you try," Bella sent a hex to Severus. Moving back he pushed Hermione out of the way, "the sword!" Hermione got up and ran towards where the sword lay a few feet away from them. Nagini launched towards her. She ducked dodging Nagini.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted aiming towards the snake a hex smashed into him.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. He swung his wand sending a hex to Voldemort however was deflected by another hex. Before him Lucius and a few other death eaters stood in front of him. Lucius went to attack Harry however was thrown across the entry by Remus's hex.

"Remus," Harry whispered as the werewolf helped him along with several others.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to him enveloping him in a hug.

Tonks emerged helping Ron stand up.

"We need to help Hermione," Neville shouted helping Luna up.

"We'll take it from here, you go on and help Hermione destroy the snake," Mr. Weasley said never taking his eyes off of the death eaters.

Neville and Luna took off running after Hermione and Nagini. Ron stayed behind with Harry and the rest of the group to fight off the ever growing group of death eaters that were appearing before them. From a few feet Bellatrix was engaged in a heated battle with Severus. Bellatrix sent him a series of hexes trying to get away from him to go protect the snake. How she wanted to punish that mudblood.

Hermione whirled around sending a hex to Nagini. Nagini hissed stretching its body trying to take a bite out of her.

"Stupefy!" Neville shouted.

Nagini whipped around attacking Neville. Luna pushed him sending him flying away from Nagini.

Luna ran to the sword. The snake hissed turning to Luna. It slid rapidly chasing after the Ravenclaw. Luna dodged the snake.

Hermione stood towering over the sword. Her hand wrapped around the hilt. She turned and ran towards Luna. She swung the sword up preparing to slice the snake in half. Nagini turned its attention from Luna darting to Hermione. Nagini's long body wrapped itself around Hermione. The snake's tail coiled around her feet preventing her from moving. Her body continued to viciously wrap itself around her arm. Hermione wriggled trying to escape its grasps. Her breaths shortened feeling the circulation of her blood cutting off. Her hand holding the sword shook as her grip on the hilt was loosening. The sword slid from her hand falling.

"Help!" Hermione gasped feeling herself unable to breath anymore.

Neville jumped from his position diving for the sword. His hands took hold of the sword. Nagini hissed attempting to attack Neville. Neville brought the sword up swung it down. The sharp metal penetrated Nagini's head slicing it off of her body. Neville fell to the ground rolling over. Nagini's body released Hermione from its death grip. Hermione fell as Luna rushed to catch her. Hermione coughed with the rush of air returning to her body. Luna rubbed her back gently allowing Hermione to recover from nearly suffocating to death.

The three of them stood inhaling deeply.

* * *

Sparks flew everywhere as death eaters and Snape's army battled one another. Flashes of light flew around. Witches and wizards were falling. Blood was splashing everywhere. The castle was falling apart. Centaurs and werewolves and giants scattered the lands. Cries of death and fear plagued the castle grounds.

Standing firmly on the ground Harry watched as bodies fell around him.

"George look out!" Ron screamed warning his older brother.

There were vampires sucking on a dead girl's neck feeding off of her energy and blood. Not too far from him several students were hauling bodies into the castle. Minerva was screaming for everyone to go back in. Dumbledore was engaged in a fight with Voldemort. They were both sending each other powerful spells. Neither one of them was backing down.

Behind him Fred and Kingsley were backing each other up while Ginny his love was protecting an armless Hufflepuff student from a death eater. This had to stop and the only way it will is if he fought Voldemort himself. His mind sped fast as his hand felt numb. Ron was calling out to him but he could not hear him. Voices were shouting. Calling him.

It was then he felt a hand touch his face. He looked up to see Hermione holding onto both sides of his cheeks with Neville and Luna standing just behind her.

"Harry, can you hear me? Harry we did it. Neville destroyed Nagini. Harry," Hermione continued to call him. Harry brought his hands up to hers.

"I have to go," he suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"This battle won't end unless I end it."

"I know you know Hermione. You know why I can hear all the Horcruxes. You know why I can see what Voldemort sees. And I think you knew for a while now what I have to do."

"Harry no."

"Please Hermione. I have to go."

"Let me come with you," Harry dropped his best friend's hands, "Only I can defeat Voldemort. You know that."

Amidst the battle and rage Harry patted Ron's back. He smiled to his friends before running off to fight Voldemort.

* * *

Severus sent a stunning spell to Bellatrix. His eyes glanced around. He immediately saw Neville destroy Nagini and taking off with the other two girls. Bellatrix screamed in anger. Filthy Gryffindors she thought. Retaliating Bellatrix backed away from Severus.

"Seeing there is no point in trying to kill you, I should kill your mudblood girlfriend instead!" Swishing her dress Bellatrix vanished from his side diverting her attention to Hermione.

Severus chased after her. That maniacal witch will burn to death by him. As he chased after her trying to prevent her from reaching Hermione a hex flew right by him nearly killing him. He cursed under his breath. If he didn't remain on guard he will die before he even got to Bellatrix. Severus ran. He spotted Bellatrix. She was hiding behind a column. Red flashed from her wand hitting the ceiling. The blocks of stone crumbled falling from above him. Severus jumped out of the way cursing to himself.

He watched Bellatrix turn and ran with a wicked smile.

That bitch, he thought.

Running again he caught sight of her. He saw Harry run away from his friends. Neville and Luna were both immediately engaged in a fight with death eaters as Ron blocked a hex from hitting another student.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted hitting Hermione square in the back.

"Hermione!"

Severus ran to the two witches. Before he could make it a flash of blue made contact with his head knocking him out.

Fin~

**A/N - I am terribly sorry for such a long delay in updating. I just graduated a few months ago earning my Bachelors of Science in Architecture and am currently working as well as studying for my LEED accreditation. I been working so much too and looking for another job. Terribly sorry I haven't updated in ages!  
**


End file.
